


1. Коллекционер:The Shadow line

by porzellan_maria



Series: Сага Лабиринт дракона [1]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Detectives, Dragons, Fantasy, M/M, Mystery, Romance, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-21 05:30:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 20,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porzellan_maria/pseuds/porzellan_maria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Искусство или vita nova? Зеркала без отражений. Наваждение и страсть.  Картина или ключ?</p><p>Иногда в мечтах вся твоя жизнь - это просто плохой сон, и однажды ты узнаешь, что ты вампир в гостях у дракона. И это лишь начало истории.</p><p>За твое мастерство любой художник отдаст правую руку, но ты уже проклят  и стал копиистом, но однажды все меняется...И это лишь начало истории.</p><p>Ты хочешь жить вечно и править миром. Для этого все средства хороши. Даже темпоральный сдвиг. И это лишь начало истории.</p><p>И что же там дальше? Кто выйдет из Лабиринта живым?<br/>Продолжение следует.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. Немецкая коллекция

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Slytherin Punk](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Slytherin+Punk).
  * Inspired by [Вечные гончие](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14459) by porzellan_maria and Saindra. 



**1\. Коллекционер:The Shadow line**

**_1\. Немецкая коллекция_ **

\- Падалеки, сегодня у вас вылет в Берлин или Франкфурт, неважно, вы же знаете все подробности?

Джаред Падалеки, консультант по дизайну и начинающий антиквар, поморщился от «английского» акцента своего шефа.

Эрик Ван Крипке, антиквар и букинист был таким же англичанином, как и голландцем. Но его самолюбие бывшего простого парня с техасского ранчо требовало шика и разгула. Минуло шесть лет, как ему досталось наследство от эксцентричного дядюшки Джосса из Лос-Анджелеса, но всегда трудно забыть о тощих коровах, даже если сейчас твой хлев полон выставочных экземпляров, поэтому он нанял Джареда. Тому приходилось совмещать все мыслимые должности, пока босс занимался поисками себя и самовыражением. Эрик хотел надежности, а не служебных романов и потерянных из-за несделанного маникюра документов, а Джаред копил деньги на «Большое путешествие» и платил за колледж.

На сегодняшний день самым крупным достижением Эрика было неожиданно успешное участие в аукционе по распродаже вещей и недвижимости какого-то разорившегося итальянского то ли графа, то ли князя. Но прежде, чем заняться повышением ликвидности такого лакомого кусочка недвижимости, необходимо было сделать полную и реальную инвентаризацию, включающую не только сверку по списку, опись, а еще и атрибуцию картин, артефактов и прочего. От них буквально ломились и вилла на Капри, и дом в Берлине – все это и было целью поездки Джареда Падалеки в Старый Свет.

Прижимистый босс на этот раз собирался расщедриться – отвалить пять процентов от цены всех вещей, которые Джаред сможет продать, отдельный бонус полагался за то, что инвентаризация будет произведена за месяц. Ведь ко Дню независимости необходимо выстроить стратегию продаж, а потом - рукой подать до окончания контракта, составленного хитроумным дядюшкой.

Эрик смог бы тогда воплотить в реальность свою золотую детскую мечту – купить ранчо в Техасе и сделаться настоящим ковбоем. И для этого нужно было всего ничего – отослать Джареда в Европу, пообещать золотые горы, дать командировочные для вояжа по Старому свету. Потом быстро провернуть это довольно сомнительное дельце, успеть заполучить свой законный куш до того, как Джаред задаст резонный вопрос, почему в доме нет ни одного зеркала, а все окна забиты трехдюймовыми гвоздями и занавешены тройными светонепроницаемыми портьерами. Не говоря уже о специфике артефактов. Но желание рассчитаться с долгами, по коварному замыслу Эрика, должно было исключить обывательскую реакцию на слово «вампир». Или смягчить ее. Тем более, что Эрик не только прекрасно знал своего потенциального клиента, который заплатит вдвойне от аукционной цены, даже с учетом чертовой дюжины процентов налога на роскошь, но еще умело подогревал его азарт. И преуспел настолько, что предстоящая опись, как и накладные расходы в виде европейского путешествия и бонуса для Джареда, были несущественной подробностью, финансовой безделицей в списке накладных расходов. Две последние недели Эрик вел бесконечные переговоры о ранчо и лошадях. Поэтому неудивительно, что в его голове смешались Берлин и Франкфурт. Почувствовав по затянувшейся паузе – Джаред пропускал свадьбу сестры из-за этой поездки, что надо разрядить обстановку, Эрик фальшиво улыбнулся как продавец телемагазина и открыл ящик, недолго в нем порылся, и на столе перед ним как по волшебству оказался объемистый конверт из коричневой плотной бумаги:

\- Это на расходы и подарок для твоей обиженной крошки-сестренки! Благодарностей не требуется! Главное - не опоздай на самолет. Вылет через три часа. Позвонишь мне из аэропорта перед регистрацией. И никому ни слова – считай, что это секретная миссия, а ты тайный агент. Как Джеймс Бонд, только без «астон-мартина», - Ван Крипке захохотал, бурно радуясь своему истинно «английскому» остроумию, также его развеселила растерянность Джареда – щедрость не была фирменным стилем Эрика.

Джаред поспешно затолкал конверт в черный кейс, защелкнул его и, не прощаясь, вышел из кабинета – ему еще было нужно купить самый дорогой подарок из специального свадебного списка. Если это получится, тогда еще останется жалкая надежда на то, что сестра поднимет трубку, когда он ей попытается потом позвонить с объяснениями и миллионом извинений. Вверху списка размашистым почерком жениха были вписаны: «парус для яхты, клюшки для гольфа», дальше шли всякие сервизы, наборы для барбекю и столовые приборы. Джаред в раздражении смял длинный листок из глянцевой бумаги, и развернулся в сторону, противоположную универмагу для молодоженов. Он знал, что подарит на свадьбу. Пока продавщица обувного бутика на Родео-драйв заворачивала третью коробку в саму праздничную упаковку, Джаред размышлял о том, что сейчас только сестре будет интересно, почему его не будет на свадьбе. А потом она развернет подарок, и мир вокруг перестанет существовать для нее где-то часа на два. Ведь туфли как у Марии-Антуанетты – это вам не новый парус или коллекционные клюшки. Родителям и так уже давно не было до него дела, он для них перестал существовать через пять минут после того, как объяснил, почему бесполезно пытаться его познакомить с подругами сестры или дочками знакомых. Именно тогда он прочитал объявление о работе, которое и познакомило его с Эриком. Учитывая рабовладельческие замашки и техасское упрямство босса, скоро стало понятно, что время для устройства личной жизни у Джареда появится лишь с новой работой. Так что поездка в Берлин открывала заманчивые перспективы.  
***


	2. 2. Берлин: Пересечение

**_2\. Берлин: Пересечение_ **

Дженсен Эклз был счастливчиком. Особенно часто ему это казалось по утрам за завтраком, когда вместо лихорадочных сборов на работу он мог наслаждаться чтением или бездумно бродить по сайтам, или просто рисовать. И следующий месяц, который начинался уже через день, тоже сулил удачу. Сегодня после обеда должен был прибыть курьер со всеми инструкциями и пожеланиями заказчика. Нет, Дженсен не был дизайнером-фрилансером, специалистом по промышленному дизайну, компьютерной графике и рекламе. И графические романы под тремя десятками различных псевдонимамов и малопонятных сочетаний из букв и цифр он не создавал. Хотя было дело – он достаточно серьезно задумался об этом, когда были совсем плохие времена. Но поздний звонок от одного ушлого владельца галереи семь лет назад буквально перевернул его жизнь. И сделал ее практически идеальной. Как в сказке. Ведь и Дженсен тоже был в своем роде сказочником. Дженсен Эклз был высококлассным копиистом. Он копировал старых мастеров.

Чем сильнее сгущались тучи на бирже, чем длиннее становились очереди у валютных обменников, тем сильнее владельцы свободных или относительно - и даже призрачно! – свободных денежных средств хотели их приумножить любым доступным способом. Об этичности и легальности речь не шла, дело было в скорости и конфиденциальности. Легче всего «грязные» деньги отмывались маслом и холстом. Теневые дельцы убивали двух зайцев. Во-первых, махали бумажкой с названием галереи как доказательством того, что очередной «чудесно найденный» Рубенс-Тициан-Ван Гог – нужное подчеркнуть - был оплачен практически всем годовым доходом фирмы или холдинга, а потом преподнесен как дар арт-галерее родного города или района. На самом деле, галереи были такими же «подставными ширмами», как и фирмы, но легенда для списывания налогов или получения годовых льгот была практически неуязвимой. Вторая выгода заключалась в том, что в галереи сплавлялись копии, оригиналы же хранились в сейфовых комнатах для коллекций, туда допускались только избранные.

Также почти неиссякаемым потоком шли молодые вдовы, годившиеся в дочери своим почившим сиятельным или достопочтенным супругам. Быстрее всего можно было утешиться после получения долгожданного наследства, не получив, например, вожделенный титул - он достается только кровным наследникам - радикально сменив интерьер. Взять визитку, сделать несколько телефонных звонков нужному человеку и – вуаля! - увешать свой новый дом шпалерами из «фамильных» коллекций картин-копий. Оригиналы к тому времени уже обязательно хотел купить какой-нибудь тщеславный шейх – англофил, которому продали замок без обстановки, подобающей статусу будущего пэра, или тугодум-якудза, который собирался обеспечить себе безбедную старость, удачно прикупив у глупых европейцев старых картин по сходной цене.  
В общем, честно говоря, публика была капризной, неблагодарной и малоприятной, но платежеспособной. Почти Клондайком, что частично примиряло с нервотрепкой и тотальным отсутствием вкуса. Ведь, собственно говоря, с заказчиками Дженсен никаких переговоров не вел – всеми подробностями занималась Сэра Гэмбл и ее правая рука – Дженни Кортез. Обе как из романа Диккенса – две нелепые и безобидные чудачки из провинции. Такое обманчивое впечатление развеивалось сразу, как только они открывали рот, оставалось ощущение некоторой зловещей нереальности. Как будто вы взяли с полки страшного, но игрушечного медведя, а он взял и откусил вам палец. Но Дженсен гнал от себя ненужные подробности. Сейчас его практически все устраивало, кроме личной жизни. Точнее, ее отсутствия. Работа накладывалась на его личную паранойю – он бежал как огня случайных связей, ему были необходимы отношения, а не жадное поклонение инфантильных ценителей его красоты или ревнивые скандалы неуверенных в себе собственников. Поэтому он выбрал творческий целибат. «Я женат на своей работе», - так он отшивал настойчиво флиртующих одиночек в баре или клубе. Это было и странно, и неправильно, но он ничего не мог с этим поделать. Иногда ему становилось невыносимо одиноко и грустно, тогда он брал свой очередной гонорар и ехал в книжный или еще какой-нибудь магазин. Но сегодня, сегодня был прекрасный день. Это ощущение усилилось во сто крат, когда он открыл дверь курьеру.

Джаред не то чтобы утомился от трансатлантического перелета – ему просто порядком надоело терпеть общество экзальтированных девушек различной стадии цветения, некоторые просто напоминали адептов-неофитов или тайных служительниц какого-то неведомого культа – они беспрерывно что-то читали, изучали и обсуждали.

Всех их, высоких и не очень, длинноволосых и стриженных почти наголо, совсем юных и настоящих матрон, объединяли схожие сумки-футболки с какой-то пиктограммой. У некоторых она украшала шею как подвеска или как монохромное тату красовалась на плече, как странная метка чего-то дикого и языческого, чего-то, что оставило просто неизгладимый след на всех них. Единственная светлая сторона этого тихого безумия – никто из них не обратил на Джареда ни малейшего внимания, даже не попытался пофлиртовать ради приятного времяпровождения во время скучного полета – ему показалось, что он невидимка. Его совершенно это устроило, но было иррационально досадно. Не обидно, а именно, до смешного по-детски, досадно. Однако времени предаваться глубоким раздумьям и длительным рефлексиям у него, в общем-то, не было – спасибо, Эрику и коллекционеру-анониму. Как оказалось за полчаса до вылета – кроме инвентаризации, ему придется привезти очень ценный и секретный пакет, запакованный в светонепроницаемую пленку, хитроумно спеленатый специальной бечевкой, по адресу в пергаментном конверте, запечатанном пятью сургучными печатями.

\- Это что, карта острова сокровищ или черная метка для бедняги Билли Бонса?

Эрик сделал вид, что Джаред говорит на китайском языке, а Эрик, как истинный джентльмен, просто не хочет ставить его в неловкое положение своей неспособностью ответить той же монетой. Джареду был известен этот специальный взгляд шефа – не задавай неудобных вопросов и некоторое время можешь спать спокойно.

\- Ладно, зайдем с другой стороны, какой бонус мне полагается за сверхурочную работу курьером по перевозке чего-то сверхсекретного? – Джареду не очень удалось говорить небрежно и отрывисто, он попытался скрыть азарт заядлого игрока и любителя тайн.

Если в детстве рисуешь карты потерянных царств и придумываешь шифры вместо чтения комиксов, то даже слабый флер тайны снижает критичность восприятия.

\- Узнаешь, когда наступит время. Увидишь, я тебя не разочарую, - Эрик скривил губы в фирменной ухмылке Чеширского кота на пенсии и демонстративно углубился в почту, хотя после отсева и отбора, сделанного Джаредом, чтения как такового там было на пять минут даже со скоростью черепахи-пенсионерки.

Джаред разочарованно вздохнул и тогда не придал этому разговору значения – все это больше напоминало школьный розыгрыш, чем что-то действительно стоящее внимания.

Перелет его немного отвлек от размышлений, кто будет получателем пакета и письма. Джаред, меланхолически и трезво оценивая правдивость обещаний, склонялся к той версии, что, скорее всего, это будет лысый клон Пикассо средних лет в неизменном берете «непризнанного гения». Если на минуту поверить в правдивость намеков и экивоков Эрика, то с той же вероятностью Джаред мог получить очень привлекательный вариант. Возможно, даже близкий к идеалу. Какой именно вариант для него стал бы идеальным, Джаред затруднялся четко сформулировать, но ему казалось, что, как только он увидит своего потенциального избранника, то сразу поймет, что это именно он. И действительность превзошла все романтические штампы.

Джаред приехал налегке, поэтому довольно быстро прошел все формальности для пассажиров в терминале аэропорта и сразу же отправился на такси по адресу, указанному в конверте. Через домофон, который странно выглядел на высокой двери с затейливой старинной резьбой, он сообщил о своем прибытии. Дверь удивительно беззвучно распахнулась, впуская в приятную прохладу. Вестибюль бельэтажа был выложен черно-белой плиткой, которая своим узором перекликалась со старомодной кованой решеткой довоенного лифта, но Джаред быстро поднялся по старой, но роскошной мраморной лестнице. И замер, не смея поверить своим глазам.  
***


	3. 3. Голый завтрак

_1.3. Голый завтрак_

Дженсен уже с утра был уверен, что этот день будет особенным - не только как день летнего солнцестояния, но и как день нового заказа и, возможно, чего-то нового в жизни. Пора уже проверить - сбываются ли вещие сны по-настоящему. Ему как раз что-то похожее сегодня приснилось. О курьере Дженсен вспомнил в последний момент, поэтому голос из динамика застал его врасплох – он только что вылез из ванны и не собирался надевать на себя ничего, только белое махровое полотенце - как набедренная повязка. Пролить горячий кофе на колени или выше не хотелось.

Он нажал кнопку, открывающую входную дверь, и продолжил завтракать в этом небрежном неглиже. Ведь до этого дня все курьеры, которые доставляли ему пакеты, были юркими тинейджерами в наушниках и темных очках, с мотоциклетным шлемом в руке, которые выныривали из своей реальности только для того, чтобы поставить галочку для подписи. Человек, возникший в проеме двери, был каким угодно, но только не юрким. В отличие от предыдущих лентяев, предпочитавших медлительный лифт, он поднялся по лестнице и отнял у Дженсена те тридцать секунд форы, которых бы хватило, чтобы дотянуться до халат. В «розовом» романе для великовозрастных девочек трепетная барышня «испугалась бы от неожиданности и пришла в замешательство от гигантского роста незнакомца», но Дженсен, напротив, только силой воли подавил желание моргнуть или ущипнуть себя, проверяя – не сон ли это? Он и сам не был фарфоровой статуэткой, но ему нравилось, чтобы партнер был атлетически сложен. Ну, а если с ним еще можно разговаривать на отвлеченные темы, и он не профессиональный спортсмен или безработный актер, то это практически идеал!

Джаред, в свою очередь, не знал, что ему делать – краснеть, отвернувшись от… голого торса и не менее голых ног адресата, или вспомнить, что ему уже давно не шестнадцать, хоть еще и не тридцать, и просто поздороваться и отдать пакет, а не стоять столбом в виде молчаливого пугала.

\- Я от Эрика, он мне поручил…

\- Узнаю старого пирата, я так понимаю – вы не курьер, а просто получили еще одно поручение, от которого нельзя уже было отказаться.

\- Можно и так сказать, - и тут, к еще большему своему смущению, Джаред ощутил, что чертовски проголодался.

И это не ускользнуло от внимания Дженсена.

\- И вы приехали сразу из аэропорта, даже не выпив и стаканчик кофе, не так ли, мистер …?

\- Просто Джаред. Извините, что не представился сразу. Да, вы угадали, мистер Эклз, я как раз хотел у вас узнать, где тут можно поблизости перекусить.

\- Джаред, зови меня Дженсен. Ты можешь без стеснения ко мне присоединиться – я сегодня собирался долго завтракать, выбирай, куда сесть, а я налью тебе кофе. Ты с чем будешь – с сахаром и сливками или черный? – Дженсен потянулся за кофейником, а полотенце предательски соскользнуло, не поддержав гостеприимство рассеянного хозяина.

Дженсен вполголоса чертыхнулся и, наконец, вспомнил, где лежит этот чертов халат.

\- С сахаром, я сейчас только руки помою, - пролепетал Джаред и попытался выйти из комнаты, но тут же понял, что не знает, куда ему нужно идти. От шума крови в ушах он не сразу осознал, что Дженсен ему что-то говорит.

\- Легче показать, чем объяснить, - Дженсен чудесным образом оказался одетым в черный халат.

Как оказалось пять секунд спустя, радость была преждевременной – халат был длиной до середины бедра и практически не оставлял простора воображению. Теперь Джареду хотелось принять холодный душ.

Но большая картина, которая висела на стене, ведущей к ванной комнате, мгновенно переключила его внимание настолько, что Джаред на некоторое время позабыл и о кофе, и о водных процедурах.

\- Это Климт? Какая-то малоизвестная работа?

\- Нет, но, спасибо, за комплимент, - теперь пришла очередь внезапного смущения для Дженсена. – Это моя творческая копия Климта.

\- Но, почему этот великолепный… автопортрет висит в полумраке коридора? А не на персональной выставке, например? – Джаред резко остановился и приблизился к холсту, чтобы оценить вблизи, что издали так его поразило.

\- Скажем так – моя работа предполагает анонимность, выставки - дело хлопотное, хоть и приятное. В любом случае, на сегодняшний день ситуация такова, что за мои работы не сражаются дилеры аукционов, поэтому я тщеславно решил разнообразить свой интерьер.

\- Так их здесь много? А можно будет посмотреть на них поближе, когда я выпью кофе?

\- Действительно, до этого дня у меня еще не было таких художественно образованных курьеров. Вот, кстати, ванная, дорогу обратно, думаю, найдете без труда, а я все-таки оденусь более формально и после с большим удовольствием присоединюсь к совместному завтраку. Надеюсь, вы уделите мне время.

С этими словами Дженсен стремительно скрылся за поворотом, а Джаред ничего не успел ответить и переспросить о картинах.

Зато широкое зеркало в старой и тяжелой раме отразило в полной мере то плачевное состояние, с которым не смог справиться ни один психоаналитик и гипнотерапевт. Предательские пунцовые пятна разукрасили его причудливым узором, будто в прошлой жизни он был леопардом, а потом стал человеком, потерял хвост и шерсть, но пятна остались неизменными, как неизгладимая печать. Клеймо позора – так ему казалось в школе. Из пучин тягостных воспоминаний его вывело легкое покашливание.

\- Джаред, вы не разобрались с кранами? – Дженсен сменил халат на светлые джинсы и белую футболку, в руках у него были очки.

\- Нет, я просто… задумался, - Джаред повернулся в сторону умывальника и стал делать какие-то пассы над краном, не попадая в цель и свалив при этом мыло на пол, куда он с благодарностью опустился, чтобы скрыть свое пылающее как от проклятия лицо.

\- После такого длинного перелета – это еще не самый страшный побочный эффект, но все-таки я вам включу воду, а то кофе совсем станет холодным, - Дженсен невозмутимо шагнул к умывальнику и включил хитрый смеситель. – Жду вас внизу.

Джаред, красный как после бани, наконец, нагнулся над прохладным фарфором и стал лихорадочно намыливать руки, чтобы смыть не только дорожную пыль и уличную грязь, но и нервное возбуждение, как у человека, который только что услышал в новостях, что его лотерейный билет сорвал Джек-пот последнего десятилетия. Когда он еще раз посмотрел в зеркало, то облегчено вздохнул – лицо стало нормальным, если считать нормой темные круги под глазами от недосыпания.

Весело насвистывая какую-то популярную песенку, Джаред быстро вернулся к столу. В большой комнате пахло кофе и сдобой – Дженсен разогрел круассаны в микроволновке и еще раз сварил кофе, судя по температуре чашки, поставленной перед Джаредом. На вкус кофе оказался превосходным, а круассаны были с апельсиновым джемом.

Но сам Дженсен к своей чашке даже не притронулся. Он держал в руке длинный свиток из тонкой бумаги с пожеланиями клиента – конверт из крафт-бумаги небрежно лежал на полу. Дженсен хмурился и одновременно набирал какой-то длинный номер по радиотелефону. После нескольких длинных гудков связь наладилась. Дальнейший разговор мгновенно лишил Джареда не только аппетита, но и тех крох спокойствия, которые у него еще оставались.

\- Эрик, мы так не договаривались. Нет, дело не в Джареде. Я не работаю в такие сроки и с такими людьми. Что значит – чек тебя уговорит? Зачем мне такие нули, если я не успею потратить и пяти долларов, как на меня начнут охотиться все, кто хочет обеспечить себе безбедную старость! Повтори еще раз, что ты сказал – замок? Настоящий замок с каминным залом, башнями и рвом? Эрик, ты совсем свихнулся со своим ранчо – я не хочу содержать свою недвижимость с помощью экскурсий для школьников и Диснейленд с вампирами я тоже не собираюсь открывать. Мне это не нужно, я не хочу и не буду этим заниматься! – с этими словами Дженсен бросил трубку.

Джаред схватил свою чашку с кофе, чтобы не создавать еще одну неловкую ситуацию и, наконец, что-то выпить, но чашка решила, что жизнь ей не мила и выскользнула из рук – звон фарфора слегка заглушился выплеснутой гущей, а обувь покрылась неаппетитными бурыми пятнами. Дженсен смял листок с инструкциями в шарик и ловко бросил его в мусорную корзину. Потом повернулся ко все еще растерянно молчавшему Джареду и сказал тоном, не предполагающим варианты:

\- Теперь мы точно поговорим о картинах, если ты не передумал.  
***  



	4. 4. Червонное золото

_**4\. Червонное золото** _

Джаред с радостью вытянулся во весь рост – самолет на рейсе, выбранном скаредным Эриком, такого сервиса не предусматривал - и лег на один из раскиданных по полу специальных матов для релаксации. Скорее, это были гигантские подушки, набитые не пухом, а какими-то шариками – лежать было непривычно, но очень приятно.

Картины в этой огромной, даже по меркам мастерской, комнате были везде – от пола до потолка, а в потолке – световой фонарь, который можно было по желанию закрыть с помощью пульта, если была необходимость в искусственном освещении.

\- Почему Климт? А почему - нет? На самом деле, это хороший вопрос, - Дженсен, как теперь заметил Джаред, ходил по квартире босиком.

Из-за изменившегося угла зрения стало заметно, что у Дженсена – парная татуировка начинается с большого пальца правой ноги, а заканчивается на левом. Такой затейливости Джаред раньше не встречал.

Если честно, ему не совсем были понятны мотивы тех, кто соревновался с воинами маори и якудзой, или «Ангелами Ада» и «морскими котиками» – осознание того, что Дженсен может скрывать настолько ошеломляющую тайну, лишило Джареда на какое-то время красноречия. Дженсен превратно истолковал молчание собеседника и уточнил:

\- Ты же понимаешь, что я могу говорить об этом часами, как сяду на любимого конька, так и до ночи могу заговорить собеседника. Но если ты думаешь, что за этим выбором скрывается еще и что-то личное, какая-то семейная тайна, то ты не очень ошибешься. Итак, что скажешь – разговоры об искусстве без лимита или просто полежишь немного, а потом поедешь дальше по заданию Эрика? Как у тебя со временем, кстати?

Джаред ответил не сразу. Он попытался вспомнить, что говорил Эрик по поводу срочности его прибытия в дом с антикварной коллекцией и с ужасом понял, что ничего не помнит, как и того, куда он положил записи с ценными указаниями босса! Он попытался быстро встать, чтобы достать конверт с инструкциями из кейса, как фортуна отвернулась от него, и все вокруг завертелось. Карусель цветных пятен прервалась сильной болью в ноге и обеспокоенным голосом Дженсена:

\- Джаред, ты меня слышишь? Сколько пальцев я показываю?

После этого черная мгла поглотила все звуки. Джаред потерял сознание, неудачно подвернув ногу на паркете.  
Инструкции так и остались лежать нераспечатанными.

Джареду снились кошмары, судя по словам: «Не нужно, не нужно больше это повторять!» и «Пожалуйста, перестань, разбирайся только со мной!».

Дженсен сначала хотел его разбудить, но двадцатый звонок от Эрика по спецсекретному номеру отвлек его от этого акта гуманизма. Он оставил своего пострадавшего гостя лежать в своей спальне, укрытого легким покрывалом, и пошел с телефоном в кабинет. Дверь в кабинет изолировала звуки очень хорошо, но неожиданная и непредвиденная мелочь в виде конверта, отлетевшего к входу в кабинет при падении Джареда, свела на нет все усилия по соблюдению секретности и тишины.

\- Эрик, ты знаешь, что это неприемлемо! – Джаред резко проснулся от звуков чужого голоса, владелец которого был где-то рядом, хоть и вне поля зрения.

Напряженность разговора не заглушала закрытая дверь, практически закрытая, если бы не пресловутый конверт с инструкциями. Но Джареду было совершенно не до него – нога, хоть и забинтованная эластичной повязкой, отдалась тупой болью в растянутой связке, едва он наступил на ковер. От неожиданности он зашипел и задел ночник, с радостным грохотом возвестивший о его намерениях поменять дислокацию. Дженсен, услышав, что Джаред проснулся, прервал разговор и быстро направился в спальню и из-за этого чуть сам не упал, споткнувшись о конверт, который, наконец, был поднят с пола и оставлен на столе для дальнейшего изучения.

А пока Дженсен собирался изучить своего неожиданно задержавшегося гостя. Джаред пытался бодриться, но было видно, что дается ему это с трудом. Как-то ковыляние на одной ноге не очень походило на европейские каникулы после. А если вспомнить еще о срочной инвентаризации для сверхважного клиента, о котором Джаред даже не удосужился ничего прочесть, увлекшись фантазиями о татуировке, Климте, и, собственно, Дженсене Эклзе. Но делать было нечего – придется просить Дженсена о помощи, сам он, без посторонней помощи, до ванны не дойдет. Как говорится, романтическое знакомство Падалеки-стайл – не хватает еще трости как у доктора Хауса.

Пока мрачные мысли завели привычную шарманку: «Это не судьба, Джаред, не превращай это в фарс, а просто смирись и занимайся своим делом», Дженсен, мгновенно оценив обстановку, совершенно естественным жестом – будто он делал это каждый день после завтрака – предложил Джареду опереться на плечо и помог встать. У них получилась неожиданная пародия на танго, которая, правда, продлилась всего лишь несколько секунд, так как далеко за водой для умывания и прочими удобствами идти Джареду не пришлось – за фальш-стеной была личная ванная хозяина. Всего пять шагов, и Джаред смог ненадолго уединиться, чтобы собраться с мыслями и не только…

Дженсен снова ушел в свой кабинет, в этот раз оттуда не доносилось ни звука. Но Джареду было не до чужих тайн. Он пытался решить сразу несколько задач. Получалось это плохо, но Джаред не сдавался, вспомнив свой краткий, но запоминающийся, танцевальный опыт.

Когда Дженсен, злой и рассерженный упрямой настойчивостью Эрика, вышел из кабинета, взяв конверт, чтобы отдать его Джареду, то никто даже не мог предположить, чем обернется этот вечер для них обоих.

Джаред как раз медленно и осторожно «дотанцевал» на здоровой ноге из ванной в спальню, опираясь для равновесия на стены и другие устойчивые предметы мебели, до кровати, которую ему уступил гостеприимный хозяин.

Кровать была очень большой, поистине королевской - даже Джареду, почти примирившемуся с досадным и неудобным несоответствием стандартной мебели его габаритам, было очень комфортно на ней находиться. Он не только смог вытянуться во весь рост, но еще и место оставалось. Постель пахла чем-то свежим и травянистым, как альпийская лужайка летним вечером. В подробности своих парфюмерных ассоциаций Джареду не удалось углубиться – в комнату порывисто вошел Дженсен со злополучным конвертом в руках.

Джаред еще в ванной снял рубашку, несвежую после перелета и прочих недавних перипетий, и сполоснулся в умывальнике, все остальное снимать было неудобно – поэтому он лег поверх покрывала, надеясь, что нога скоро утихомирится, и он вызовет такси и забудет все это как … сон, несбывшуюся мечту. В общем, как-то забудет. Он же не наивный ребенок, чтобы жить в мире иллюзий и надеяться, что посторонний человек за один разговор, причем неоконченный, поймет его и раскроет перед ним душу. Так бывает только в летних комедиях и романтических фильмах к Рождеству. Как говорится, нужно расставить приоритеты, чтобы потом горько не сожалеть об упущенной возможности - вырваться из лап Эрика и, наконец, хоть немного приблизиться к своей мечте. А для этого ему нужно будет весь месяц сидеть в пропыленном за десятилетия запустения доме и сверять артефакты по длиннющему и запутанному списку, на который он еще даже не смотрел. Унылая перспектива, честно говоря.

Дженсена, к несчастью, нельзя было назвать унылым, чтобы быстро и решительно выбросить из головы мысли о более близком знакомстве с ним. Но картонный пакет, хлопнувшийся на живот с неприятным звуком, ненадолго, но справился с этой задачей. Джаред отвлекся, сначала пытаясь принять более удобную позу для чтения, затем – стараясь осознать, что, собственно, он читает. Из состояния, в которое он впал при чтении, «не может быть – мне это снится», Джареда вывело легкое покашливание Дженсена и запах кофе. Пока Джаред боролся со своими демонами чтением списка «проклятой коллекции» - неуловимый и призрачный джекпот для коллекционеров и арт-дилеров – Дженсен, оказывается, не только принял душ, но еще и успел сварить новый кофе. Ведь они так толком и не позавтракали из-за разных форс-мажорных обстоятельств. Кофе для Джареда стоял на столике рядом с кроватью, а Дженсен, подав чашку непривычно маленького размера, сел напротив Джареда с точно такой же изящной безделицей в руке. На подносе еще были стаканы с водой и какие-то восточные сладости.

\- Это кофе по-турецки, попробуй, не пожалеешь, Джаред, - сказал Дженсен, предупреждая удивление. - Он очень крепкий и может показаться очень горьким неподготовленному человеку, поэтому я принес воду и рахат-лукум.  
***  



	5. 5. Провенанс: "Проклятая" картина

_**5\. Провенанс: "Проклятая" картина** _

Когда же это закончится? Как говорят в плохих детективах, шантажиста остановит лишь девять граммов свинца в лоб. Эрик переходит все границы.

Он не считал Дженсена глупцом, его вообще не интересовали другие люди. Точнее он интересовался ими лишь в той мере, насколько ему это могло быть выгодно. Эрик всегда был беспринципной сволочью. Но сволочью с деньгами. Он выручил Дженсена, помог при первой просьбе, когда ему пришлось оплачивать больничные счета родителей, которые жили настолько возвышенной жизнью, что когда абсолютно земная болезнь открыла свою бездонную пасть, оказалось – нет ни страховки, ни сбережений, только дом, набитый книгами, бумагами и картинами. Помощь, конечно, была небескорыстной. Эрик со своими бесконечными заказами на копирование одалисок и оленей в лесу практически выжал его как лимон, пока внезапно не пришло письмо из Европы – по завещанию дядюшки по отцовской линии, успешного художника, который давным-давно осел и почти процветал в Берлине, Дженсену досталась его мастерская.

Сборы были недолгими, никто его в Штатах уже не держал – болезнь оказалась жадной тварью, она за год выпила досуха и иссушила отца, а за ним следом угасла и мать. Дом лишь частично покрыл счета – из-за всемирного кризиса недвижимость обесценилась, в отличие от свободных наличных, которые в достатке водились у Эрика. Он спокойно дал Дженсену недостающие полсотни тысяч, но с условием, что через некоторое время ему понадобится от него серьезная и тайная услуга.

Время шло, Дженсен успешно делал копии, дела шли прекрасно, и он давно расплатился с Эриком, но сегодня эта гиена решила припомнить старое обещание. Этичность поступков и красота жеста для Ван Крипке были таким же пустым звуком как вегетарианство для тигра. Еще и глупого мальчишку впутал в эту грязную историю. От провенанса картины бросало в дрожь. Но завтра Дженсену все равно придется согласиться. Завтра он даст согласие, пусть эту ночь Эрик еще немного помучается в сомнениях – вдруг рыбка соскочит с крючка, а пока он попробует провести вечер с приятным собеседником. Он скопирует эту чертову картину, а потом уедет. Куда угодно, хоть в Бразилию или Аргентину.

Картина, которую так жаждал анонимный, кто бы в этом сомневался, заказчик, но кого это волнует, если на все накладные расходы дан карт-бланш, больше трех столетий несла на себе отпечаток дурной судьбы и оставляла кровавый след. Никто из владельцев за последние два столетия не умер естественной смертью, трудно сказать, кто был в этом виноват – рок, бесконечные войны, дурная наследственность или просто наследственное безумие. Потом начались смутные времена, как это обычно бывает перед войнами, революциями и прочими тектоническими сдвигами в обществе – на поверхность всплывает вся та жадная нечисть и беспринципная шелуха, которая в обычные времена прячется по темным углам и укромным закоулкам.

А после войны, когда за океаном был «золотой век», омрачаемый лишь сухим законом, который логично привел к «ревущим двадцатым», в Германии, потерпевшей поражение не только в войне, наступило то непредставимое для нормального человека время, когда деньги таяли быстрее снега на жаркой печке, а недвижимость и антиквариат перестали быть ценностью, уступив пальму первенства маслу и картошке, селедке и сахару.

Именно тогда след «проклятой коллекции» затерялся, она считалась утерянной, погибшей в пожарах от бомбежек союзной авиации, но с «планом Маршалла» в разоренную войной и очередными безумцами от политики страну потекли не только деньги «американской помощи», сюда побежали стаи проходимцев и мошенников.

Как крысы бегут в тот амбар с зерном, где провалилась половица у порога или плохо закрыта дверь. Только в этот раз на кону была не первосортная пшеница, а все, что можно вывезти из дымящихся развалин Старого Света и продать в Новом Свете. Все, что плохо лежало, осталось без присмотра или потеряло хозяев и пока что не перешло по наследству. Ничего нового – так Наполеон собирал коллекцию для Лувра, опустошая побежденные города и страны, так Англия получила кусок Древней Греции, а немцы – Нефертити, ворота Вавилона и Пергамонский алтарь. Золото Шлимана, «клад Приама», как и Янтарная комната, постепенно превращались в миф, в который веришь лишь в книге, как старая добрая Англия или золотоволосая Лорелея.

Вот возникла как Афродита из пены, из небытия военной разрухи - Сикстинская мадонна, вот начали восстановление архитектуры Дрездена, стертого с лица земли - лишь обезглавленная бомбежкой Мариенкирхе указывала, что здесь когда-то был город, а не дымящиеся катакомбы. Но ни слова, ни шепотка не проскользнуло о «проклятой коллекции». Только ходили престранные слухи насчет неких сомнительных родственников семейства Виндзоров – но чего там было больше – фактов или злобных сплетен - трудно понять человеку, непосвященному в генеалогические хитросплетения европейских монархов и их правящих домов. Ясно было одно - в безжалостном горниле войны сгинуло многое, осознать, как и принять это, в состоянии даже не все историки. Те же, кто попал в эти жернова Ареса и выжил, скорее, постараются об этом забыть, чем начнут искать и связывать потерянные нити, ведущие к Минотавру.

Немудрено, что спустя почти три десятилетия то, что попало в газеты вместе с паническими сообщениями о нефтяном кризисе, сначала прошло совершенно незамеченным всеми, кроме любителей сенсаций, которые даже в сообщении о пропаже зонтика из королевской ложи во время скачек в Аскоте видят предвестие будущей отставки премьер-министра.

Но в этот раз, была совершенно иная ситуация, сравнимая с уже прогремевшим шпионским скандалом, в другое время, когда нефть еще лилась водопадом, машины напоминали яхты, а яхты были почти крейсерами, когда десятичная система еще не добралась до фунта, а королевское семейство в модусе «не комильфо» просто не существовало для газетчиков, журналистов и папарацци, это сообщение прошло бы тихо и незаметно. Но все изменилось. Зубы стали белее и ровнее, юбки улетели в небеса, чтобы теперь заметать тротуары подолами, а газетчики голоднее и злее из-за конкуренции с телевиденьем. Дивный, новый мир требовал хлеба и зрелищ. И зрелища должны были будоражить кровь обывателя, зажатого в тиски унылой и привычной, как дождливое английское лето, жизни.

И что может быть лучше скандала, где в адском винегрете перемешались темные делишки на скачках, Букингемский дворец и неприличные фотографии особы, о которой нельзя говорить. Но вместо этого скандального «мяса» ушлый папарацци получил предложение, от которого он не посмел отказаться, если не хотел умереть с голоду в ближайшее время. Вот так и началась газетная шумиха о картине, «приносящей смерть», которую купил внезапно разбогатевший нефтяной шейх. Он не успел ее даже распаковать, как сломал шею, упав с лестницы своего свежеприобретенного особняка в Мейфэр. Далее, его младший брат решил продать все, что накупил брат в ажиотаже «нефтяной лихорадки», с аукциона. Аукцион вызвал большой ажиотаж и стал местом самого крупного пожара последнего десятилетия. Жертвы исчислялись десятками. Ущерб финансовый решили не оглашать. Все равно все было застраховано, в отличие от публики. Картина не пострадала, так как грузовик по перевозке ценностей неожиданно поломался и опоздал к началу аукциона.

Дальше делами с наследством шейха занялись посредники – адвокаты с маникюром и сапфировыми запонками, но и тут дело забуксовало – уважаемая юридическая фирма оказалась замешанной в грязный скандал, сексуальные подробности были чересчур пикантны для публики, но закрытый процесс и спешно замятый скандал не прибавили очков репутации коллекции. Тогда к ней намертво прилип броский журналистский ярлык – «проклятая коллекция».

Но на самом деле никто так толком и не понял, куда она «ушла». Тот, кто ее купил, хранил настолько глубокое молчание, что несколько лет спустя она казалась почти городской легендой – страшилкой для домохозяек, в духе того, что Джек Потрошитель на самом деле был графом Кларенсом, королевским родственничком, поэтому все и сошло ему с рук.

Точнее, никто особо не углублялся в подробности, в то, из чего, собственно, состояла коллекция – предмет интереса специалистов по антиквариату и дизайну интерьера. С гораздо большим оживлением и неугасающим пылом массового читательского перпетуум мобиле «желтой» прессой муссировались «мрачные предзнаменования», «кровавые деньги», «черная метка», «роковое предчувствие», «трагический квадрант» и прочая псевдоэзотерическая чушь с легким антиарабским душком. Вскоре пришел черед экономически-политических скандалов, последствия которых затрагивали всех.

О картине, «приносящей смерть», забыли. Забыли крепко, почти на десять лет. Пока не пришло время женитьбы наследника престола. Папарацци были тут как тут, неистребимые и кровожадные, как комары и блохи. Как же обойти такую сладкую сказку королевской свадьбы, обойтись без перетряхивания грязного белья и у принца под каблуком у матери-королевы, и у невесты с родителем-мотом. Самые циничные даже устроили тотализатор – сколько месяцев спустя после торжественного снятия фаты принцесса заведет себе любовника для согревания вечно холодного супружеского ложа. И для отвлечения внимания была вновь вызвана из небытия история с «наследством шейха». И вновь пошла колесить по страницам газет и таблоидов старая песня о «черной метке старых мастеров». Но тот, кто мог бы пролить свет на эту запутанную историю, соблюдал обет молчания. И журналисты могли только строить гипотезы и высказывать предположения.  
***  



	6. 6.Чужой сценарий: необходимое зло

**_6.Чужой сценарий: необходимое зло_ **

Дженсен не верил в «черные метки» и «проклятые картины», но его твердая уверенность, что так не бывает, а есть просто хороший и раскрученный арт-пиар, поколебалась, когда… Да, можно сказать, все обрушилось семь лет назад, когда родители заболели и слегли буквально за несколько месяцев. Этого короткого промежутка хватило, чтобы реальный мир вокруг них померк и вылинял, съежившись до экрана круглосуточно бубнящего телевизора. Никто из вереницы врачей не смог поставить определенного диагноза. Поначалу бесконечные списки лекарств, сжирающие все заработанные и отложенные деньги или просто возможные заработки на полгода вперед, поддерживали иллюзию, что еще немного, еще несколько курсов лечения, и вот-вот что-то наладится. Но ничего фактически не менялось, жизнь как в пьесе абсурда лишь добавляла бессонные ночи и нервные головокружения.

И вот пришел час икс, когда все ресурсы были практически исчерпаны, а нервы натянуты до предела – ночной звонок от Эрика по поводу срочного копирования картины смутного провенанса пришелся как нельзя кстати.  
После того, как все организационные и финансовые точки над i были поставлены, Дженсен не удержался и спросил:

\- Почему именно я, Эрик?

\- Ну, ты ведь не веришь в «проклятие Макбета»?

\- Причем здесь… То есть, все отказались, чтобы «не сглазить», «не испортить карму» или чего еще там боятся художники – не потерять зрение?

\- Можно и так сказать, тебе-то все равно терять нечего – ты же не оставишь родителей в темном лесу на съедение волкам, чтобы не мучались больше? Ты все еще веришь, что есть шанс, но любая соломинка стоит дороже золота, если она вовремя. Я готов одолжить тебе сколько угодно на лечение – ты отработаешь. Рано или поздно, если будешь работать только на меня – полный эксклюзив, пока не рассчитаешься. Что скажешь?

Дженсен хотел сначала бросить трубку, а потом вспомнил про то, как едва успел потушить пожар от загоревшейся занавески, про то, как все хуже он спит от ночных криков за стеной, про то, сколько стоит контракт на лечение в закрытой клинике, и, помолчав полминуты, согласился. Подписал сделку с дьяволом. Вступил в семилетнюю кабалу. Картины поддавались копированию, на удивление, легко и быстро – будто невидимая рука водила его кистями по холсту. Но у этой чудесной легкости обнаружилась своя оборотная сторона – собственные картины стали существовать исключительно как мысленная проекция на подходящих стенах, иногда мимолетный след творческих и амбициозных замыслов оставался в собственном зеркальном отражении. Дженсена настигло «проклятье Ван Мегерена» - когда зрителям и даже ценителям оригинальные картины художника кажутся бледным подобием бесстыдно коммерческих копий его же авторства. Это произошло не сразу, поначалу Дженсен всерьез строил планы о персональной выставке – даже сделал макет каталога и дал интервью журналистке, знакомой Эрика. Перл Ву, миниатюрная брюнетка, затянутая с головы до ног в черную кожу и лак, просто пищала от восторга. Ладно, не пищала, а без умолку сыпала любимым арт-дилерским сленгом для домохозяек: «прекрасно вписывается в нишу», «нетривиальный колорит», «потрясающая аура», «великолепное владение техникой», «великолепная проработка деталей». Дженсену во время интервью на мгновение показалось, что он горячий блинчик, который щедрая хозяйка заливает кленовым сиропом и медом, но это ощущение долго не продлилось. Перл выключила диктофон и заговорщически ему подмигнула:

\- Колись, дорогуша, кто твоя муза? Какой-нибудь гонконгский вундеркинд?

Дженсен не успел ничего ответить, как зазвонил телефон из лечебницы, и журналистке пришлось ретироваться. Перл уходила с недовольным и разочарованным видом, как ребенок, которому не объяснили смысл фокуса на детском празднике. Это были еще цветочки. Настоящий кошмар начался вместе с неоптимистическими прогнозами из «Небесного убежища» - клиники, где на тот момент под круглосуточным лечебным надзором находились родители. Там, для обоснования названия, не только вся обстановка была выдержана в бледно-голубых и нежно-бирюзовых тонах и украшена облачками и цветочками, цены там были тоже заоблачные. Дженсену стали сниться кошмары – во сне он шел в гости, а там его просили, что-то нарисовать, вместо портрета у него на мольберте появлялись какие-то фантастические завихрения, закручивающиеся спиралью и пожирающие пространство вокруг. Все кончалось тем, что Дженсена последним из всех утаскивало в эту расширяющуюся «черную дыру», и он просыпался в холодном поту с криком ужаса. Будильник показывал все время практически одно и то же время: 3.33.

Потом случилось несчастье с владельцем галереи, который обещал Дженсену выставку – во время путешествия по Европе галерейщик попал в ураган на дороге-серпантине в горах Швейцарии. Машину порывом ветра просто смело в пропасть. Спасатели достали машину, водителя можно было опознать только по зубной карте. Наследники галериста, получив нежданное наследство, решили заняться сверхприбыльными аукционами совриска для нуворишей, занятых тратой своих «быстрых» денег. Персональные выставки молодых и начинающих в эту бизнес-концепцию никак не вписывались. Поиск альтернативы требовал времени и уверенности в том, что собственно есть, что выставлять и показывать.

Дженсен пытался отмахнуться от этого и назло всему нарисовать что-то такое, чтобы даже самое непросвещенное сердце дрогнуло от радости созерцания. Но даже предметы из банального натюрморта, казалось, насмехались над ним. Создавалось впечатление, что чем больше он старается, то тем хуже получается. Вместо легко и мастерски написанной работы выходила ремесленническая старательная поделка. Дженсен уже устал смывать холсты и рвать эскизы.

А вот как «черный» копиист – специалист по копиям старых мастеров неясного происхождения - он достиг просто небывалых и коммерчески успешных высот. Его копии натюрмортов «малых голландцев» некоторые специалисты музейного уровня даже не хотели проверять на «булавочный» тест. Они лишь сетовали на кризис, когда картины такого уровня не по карману их провинциальным меценатам. Зато начинающим коллекционерам с большими амбициями и ограниченными свободными средствами они были по карману и соответствовали их амбициям. Сюда присоединялись еще банки средней руки, консервативный курс руководства у которых противился абстракционизму в приемных и личных кабинетах, ведь практически весь немузейный Ван Гог был давным-давно скуплен якудза и прочими дальновидными азиатскими коллекционерами с бездонными карманами. Это было даже немного забавно - наблюдать как протестантское «мементо мори» превращается в часть дизайна. Когда признаки смерти, разложения и увядания просто игнорируются или, самое большее, клиенты, слишком эстетически уязвленные мухами, ящерицами и неаппетитыми цветками, почерневшими от старости или гнили, просят их просто «не дорисовывать». Или «сделать фон повеселее», «вазу побогаче», «расцветку поразнообразней». С такими «креативными» пожеланиями разбирается теперь Эрик, а в начале Дженсен только силой воли сдерживался, чтобы не расколотить вазу о голову кого-то из таких знатоков. Вместо этого он пытался объяснить, почему так делать нельзя, но толку от этого было мало. Нервы требовали то ли виски, то ли крови клиентов, но Дженсен знал, что ему даже нельзя смотреть в сторону бара – его уход в отрыв мог вполне вероятно закончиться бетонной стеной или обрывом, поэтому однажды он просто отключил телефон и закрылся в мастерской на несколько дней. Эрик, пришедший ровно через сорок восемь часов с кофе и круассанами из любимого французского ресторана, прокомментировал это так:

\- Не думай о клиентах, думай о себе, ну, и обо мне не забудь. Иначе – не продашь никому ничего и никогда. Если тебе не по душе клиент – не ругайся и не злись, не трать время попусту – просто подними цену вдвое, и он уйдет сам. И все плохое, что он скажет о тебе – это то, что ты дорого стоишь.

Но это была еще не вся история.  
***  



	7. 7.Черные бабочки: несчастливое избавление

**_7.Черные бабочки: несчастливое избавление_ **

Еще были другие сны, такие, что ты не знаешь – спишь или это твоя жизнь сжимается вокруг тебя как гигантская росянка, становится коконом страха и безысходности. И после таких ночей, сплетающихся в беспросветные недели и сумрачные месяцы, дни кажутся тебе жалкой пародией на плохие фильмы, ведь книги давно исчезли из твоей жизни.

«Чтение сейчас отвлекает тебя. Ничто не должно сбить тебя с пути. Тебе уготована великая судьба. Книги никуда от тебя не денутся».

Обещанная амброзия бессмертия обернулась пеплом и золой разочарования, полынью забвения. Все громкие слова растворились в бестеневом освещении больничных коридоров. Некому теперь было растить орхидеи. В оранжерею попал метеорит, прямиком из ящика Пандоры, принесший горести и болезни и разбивший тот стеклянный дом, ту башню из слоновой кости, которую родители все это время строили для Дженсена. И он оказался совершенно не готов к тому, что мир не спешит ему навстречу с криками любви и лавровым венком, а вот мирт и тернии – сколько угодно.

Для себя Дженсен потом, уже находясь в Европе, решил, что никогда не будет вспоминать об этом, об этих ужасных месяцах метаний и бесплодных поисков, которые привели его прямиком в паутину Эрика. Тогда он, как настоящий Кандид, вообразил, что ему помогло провидение или добрые духи, или ангелы-хранители и прочий волшебный народец. О нем так охотно упоминала мама в те времена, когда это казалось милой причудой, а не признаками надвигающегося шторма, который снесет шаткие опоры здравого смысла и ввергнет всех в пучину отчаяния и беспросветную тьму.

Сегодняшний Дженсен скорее бы предпочел провести обряд вуду со всеми кровавыми и неаппетитными варварскими деталями, чем по своей воле позвонил бы Эрику. Ван Крипке был в курсе, что Дженсен Эклз не председатель его фан-клуба, но это знание лишь добавляло ценности всему, что Дженсен был вынужден делать по его просьбе-приказу. Какое наслаждение было в обладании таким совершенством, как «молчальник Эклз»! Это чувство полного контроля над чужой жизнью было почти сравнимо с тем трепетом, что испытывают настоящие антиквары, когда им в руки попадает картина не только с идеальным провенансом, но еще и «девственница» - картина, которую никто и никогда не выставлял и не продавал.

Это мог быть портрет дедушки-генералиссимуса, или монарха-покровителя семьи, или слишком фривольно изображенная прабабка, или просто на ней держался весь дизайн интерьера той комнаты в замке, где она находилась последние три сотни лет, пока лихие и скорые на решения наследники не решили продать замок американскому актеру категории А.  
Но до этого им нужно «подготовить замок для покупателя» - продать все, что возможно, все, что порекомендует надежный консультант по продажам антиквариата из проверенной конторы. В идеале, актеру должны достаться голые стены с выгоревшими пятнами от снятых картин. И земля, много земли, налоги на нее съедают столько, что легче купить квартиру в престижном районе Лондона, чем быть землевладельцем в Суррее или Девоншире.

Но, вполне естественно, им совсем невдомек, что «надежные консультанты» - мистер Шарп или мисс Джайлс - на самом деле, уже давно произвели примерную оценку всей обстановки замка. Благодаря «засланному казачку» - ушлому и беспринципному страховому агенту, который ежегодно осматривал драгоценности бабушки-графини. И теперь они абсолютно готовы не только получить свои законные десять процентов, но и, если повезет, все пятьдесят, сверх той цены, которую они пообещают наследникам, мечтающим о наличности.

Все в итоге получат то, что желают. Аукционный дом - перспективные лоты и жирный куш из процентов, посредники – свой гонорар, актер – замок, а наследники – чек, которого им хватит примерно на год веселой жизни на Лазурном берегу или в Монте-Карло. Только картины потеряют свое привычное пристанище, и никто их не спросит, нравится ли им новая жизнь и новый хозяин.

В случае с Дженсеном «казачком» оказалось очень заинтересованное лицо. Уже давно твердили миру, что фраза «в любви, как и на войне, все средства хороши» годится лишь для дешевых дамских романов с главной героиней - модернизированным клоном Скарлетт ОХара.

Но для некоторых этот лживый слоган все еще остается настоящим жизненным кредо. Причиной для оправдания любых поступков и даже предательства. Предательство некогда любимого человека во имя собственной несчастливой любви. Неразделенная любовь жестоко мстит за свои попранные чувства - «нет фурии страшнее», как говорил Шекспир, и для этого не обязательно быть брошенной женщиной. Отвергнутый мужчина может превзойти по коварству Яго и Макиавелли. Особенно, если ему в этом помочь.

Эрик не удивился приходу Майка Мессера, он только что прочитал благоприятный гороскоп для этого дня и был готов ко всем разнообразным и неисчерпаемым дарам, приготовленным щедрой судьбой. Но даже в самых смелых мечтах он не планировал, что его коварный план «Достань себе Эклза» будет неожиданно осуществляться с такой мощной поддержкой и успехом.

Майк Мессер познакомился с Дженсеном в художественной школе – Эклз на тот момент был самым многообещающим учеником класса живописи, а Майк был «чудо-ребенком», самым юным из всех будущих художников. Его отец-художник вместо игрушек дал ему в руки кисти и масло в том возрасте, когда нормальные дети грызут конструктор и любуются резиновыми уточками в ванне.

В пять лет у него уже была первая персональная выставка. В девять – первый творческий кризис. Тем временем родители развелись – слишком несхожие у них были взгляды на воспитание. Майк остался с мамой, которая надеялась, что отсутствие кистей, карандашей, холстов и красок вернет ребенка к обычным радостям среднестатистического подростка. Она, в отличие от бывшего мужа, не стремилась стать «матерью Моцарта». Но художественная лихорадка, видимо, была у него в крови – в этом отец не ошибся. Майк стал рисовать комиксы. Они заинтересовали фирму, выпускающую компьютерные игры, но ему, конечно, не хватало техники. И так, на радость отцу, и, к досаде матери, которая надеялась привлечь его карьерой, если не хирурга, так юриста, или просто заинтересовать спортом, он оказался в Школе искусств.

Дженсен был старше его ненамного, года на два, но в подростковом возрасте – это настоящая пропасть, практически непреодолимая. Через полгода Майк ее преодолел, когда его комикс под псевдонимом «Magic Mickey», выиграл ему стипендию в Калифорнийский колледж рисунка и живописи. Майк отказался бы от нее и отдал ее Дженсену, но это было невозможно. Но разговор об этом не забылся. Через год Дженсен присоединился к нему, получив грант для молодых художников от фонда «Аполлон». Годы в колледже были трудными, занятыми работой и учебой, но у Майка все теплилась надежда, что вот-вот произойдет чудо, и Дженсен поймет, что за бесценное сокровище таится за оболочкой нескладного приятеля Майка. Как-то он даже попытался открыть ему глаза на свои чувства, но Дженсен был занят изучением стиля «старых мастеров», и неуклюжий флирт с элементами стриптиза пропал втуне. Все было зря.

Дженсен дневал и ночевал в мастерской, он никуда не ходил, кроме учебы и библиотеки, если бы не Майк, он бы и не заметил, что еда у него закончилась и, наверняка, умер голодной смертью в процессе рисования очередной идеи, требующей немедленного воплощения и десятичасовой вахты перед мольбертом. Но Майк, как заботливая старшая сестра, исправно приносил ему бесконечный кофе и сандвичи.

Тогда Дженсен еще начал курить. И курил он ужасно много. Это были самые дешевые сигареты, все наличные Дженсен тратил на краски и холсты, поэтому неудачные эскизы закрашивались многократно или живописный слой, ставший слишком грубым от многочисленных наслоений мазков, снимался или счищался в самых неудачных местах острым мастихином.

И с тех пор запах масляных красок и дешевого табака стал неразрывно связан в памяти Майка с образом того, кого он потом так безжалостно захотел вычеркнуть из жизни.

Во время очередной попойки по поводу микровыставки одной из малознакомых студенток с родителями-спонсорами, чьих денег не было достаточно, чтобы удержать чадо поближе к дому, но вполне хватило на месячную аренду зала в галерее средней руки. О качестве выставленного лучше всех выразился местный старожил и практически «вечный студент» - Миша Коллинз – «с таким количеством выпивки даже Метрополитен Мьюзеум отдыхает».

Сам Коллинз когда-то подавал большие надежды, но неудачная любовная связь с дочкой ректора колледжа, которого недобрые родители окрестили Джеффри Джефферсон, сделала Мишу практически парией в официальных арт-кругах. Там, где распределялись гранты и стипендии.

Но строгий папа не учел того, что его малышка Матильда была отнюдь не будущей «степфордской женой». А в процессе бурного романа с Мишей она осознала, что, вероятно, станет первым сенатором – женщиной нетрадиционной ориентации. И судьба подтвердила ее догадку – на последней выставке Миши, когда он еще не стал персоной нон-грата, она познакомилась с очень интересной женщиной – Габи Либерман, галеристкой-космополиткой неопределенного возраста с «совершенно хрустальным смехом». Когда отец попытался вмешаться, оказалось, что руки у него коротки – его непутевую дочь угораздило познакомиться с очень влиятельной в художественных кругах особой. И только личное раздолбайство, необъяснимый пофигизм и лень помешали Мише использовать такого неожиданного союзника на полную катушку. Зато с тех пор ежемесячно он получал чек от суеверной Матильды. Она считала, что несет ответственность за рухнувшие планы и несостоявшуюся звездную карьеру Коллинза, а ее личное счастье стоит любых денег.

Миша говорил по этому поводу, что ему чертовски повезло, и он прекрасно устроился, не приложив для этого никаких усилий. Но, как бывает со слабохарактерными людьми, его желания превосходили его возможности. Поэтому, видимо, дипломатические намеки Матильды, что если он хочет выставляться, то пусть только скажет, когда и сколько залов ему потребуется, пропадали втуне.

Но иногда после таких долгих и бессмысленных разговоров, когда на глаза попадался запыленный мольберт и угол, закрытый тканью, под которой стояли старые работы - их сам Коллинз мог опознать лишь по своей подписи - на него находила черная тоска. Это значило, что вместо полудюжины шардонне и ящика шампанского в компании блондинок в бикини, на этот раз его одиночество разделит ящик виски. Так что было можно, безусловно, доверять мнению Коллинза о качестве выпивки.

Дженсена заставил на эту выставку прийти Майк – под предлогом, что нужно отвлечься от работы, чтобы не «замыливался» взгляд. Дженсен как раз закончил какой-то долгий разговор. Разговор был, вероятно, неприятным, поэтому он не стал спорить, сразу взял куртку и последовал за Майком – идти было недалеко, поэтому по пути Майку вместо возможного разговора по душам достался лишь дым сигареты.

То, что случилось потом, когда они уже слегка изучили попытки сделать современную калифорнийскую версию Бэкона – только вместо разделанных туш и прочего мяса и крови зрителям предлагались лица хирургических «жертв моды», выставка скромно называлась «Зеркала души» - изменило все сразу и бесповоротно.

Все, что произошло в тот злосчастный вечер, безжалостно всплывало бессонными ночами, злыми и солеными от слез, мелькало перед глазами бессчетное число раз, словно красно-черные слайды, будто надоевшая клиповая нарезка.  
***  



	8. 8.Красное и черное

**8.Красное и черное**

  
_Дженсен – невозможно жить без тебя_  
 _Дженсен – любовь навсегда_  
 _Дженсен – только смерть разлучит нас_  
 _Дженсен – и целого мира мало_  
 _Дженсен – мечты и дыхание_  
 _Дженсен – думаю только о тебе_  
 _Дженсен – мое сердце биться перестало_  
 _Дженсен – ты только мой, и даже смерть нас не разлучит_  
 _Дженсен – все проходит, только моя любовь неизменна_  
 _Дженсен – мое сокровище…_

Так, с вариациями цвета и размера букв, выглядели все блокноты, молескины и записные книжки. Это была своего рода татуировка – оберег. Эти надписи словно заклинали провидение, мойр, ангелов-хранителей, судьбу – пусть так будет.

Майкл был готов написать это не одну сотню раз – лишь бы это помогло. Он бы и татуировку с его инициалами давно бы сделал, будь у него уверенность, что Дженсену это не покажется вульгарным. Да, что говорить – он даже собрался пойти к гадалке, правда работала она не с хрустальным шаром или картами Таро, она практиковала обряды Вуду. Но потом была эта чертова вечеринка у Эльты.

На вечеринке, устроенной Эльтой Андерсен к открытию выставки, был не только первоклассный бар, еще она позвала всех своих подружек и знакомых – кто же останется скучать в кампусе, если в ближайшей перспективе – выпивка и парни. То есть шум там стоял как на распродаже в Рождество. То, что надо для очень стеснительных особ - всегда можно сделать вид, что не услышал, а потом поступить, смотря по обстоятельствам. Тем более, что в распоряжении тех, кто хотел продолжить разговоры об искусстве на свежем воздухе, были и бассейн, и крыша патио с шезлонгами и прекрасным видом на океан.

Дженсен рассмотрел картины в галерее, они ему, понятное дело, не понравились. Он собирался вернуться в мастерскую и продолжить работу и совершенно не желал «продолжать веселье» дома у виновницы торжества. Но Майк решил использовать аргумент, который давно собирался, но ему все не хватало духу сказать об этом вслух. Как известно, обнаженную натуру рисовать тяжело, этим можно заниматься очень долго, а свободных денег для этого у Дженсена пока не было. Все заработанное, сверх платы за аренду и еду, шло аптекам, врачам и сиделкам. Он и мастерскую снимал с Майком напополам именно по этой причине. Его это сильно волновало, в последнее время он именно в этом видел истоки своих неудач. Эта тема всплывала в разговорах почти каждый день, поэтому Майк решил предложить себя в качестве натурщика.

Дженсен, услышав это предложение - Майк заикался и запинался на каждой букве - поначалу решил, что его друг так неудачно шутит, а потом внимательно посмотрел на Майка и понял, что это не шутка, а скорее… деловое предложение в обмен на согласие пойти на вечеринку Эльты. Сначала Дженсен отказался, а потом, три сигареты спустя, когда понял, что в таком взвинченном и нервозном состоянии ему все равно лучше не браться за краски, тяжело вздохнул и согласился пойти просто так - без всяких условий и ответных услуг взамен.

До виллы Эльты было недалеко, если ехать на машине, или минут двадцать, если идти пешком. Пока они шли, Майк молчал, набираясь решительности для следующего шага по соблазнению парня своей мечты, а Дженсен говорил. Его страстный монолог, конечно, касался искусства. Он говорил о зыбкости современной конъюнктуры и соотношения галерейного канона и художественной реальности, и того, как сильно эти факторы влияют на художника, как заставляют прогибаться под все эти требования – гласные и негласные, как неистово заставляют хотеть «пятнадцать минут славы», вожделенных и обещанных когда-то каждому Энди Уорхоллом - современным гуру от искусства.

Во время этих разумных и взвешенных фраз, которые не очень хорошо скрывали уязвленное самолюбие Дженсена – дурацкая выставка Эльты опять разбередила рану, взбаламутив только ставшую затихать обиду на несправедливость судьбы. Майку было это все неинтересно, ему хотелось хорошенько встряхнуть Дженсена и громко закричать, что все это совершенная чушь и чепуха, что рядом у него есть он, Майк, который готов боготворить его и сделать для него все, что угодно. На свое несчастье, Майк слишком медленно думал, а дорога получилась слишком короткой.

С порога их окружили незнакомые и полузнакомые девицы, успевшие выпить по несколько «Космполитенов» или что еще покрепче, поэтому их встретил нестройный и слегка визгливый хор голосов:

\- Боже, какие красавчики!

\- Так бы и съела, особенно зеленоглазого буку!

\- Мальчики, что будете пить? Или сразу в бассейн?

\- Им штрафную надо налить, и в бассейн пусть сразу же прыгают!

\- Нет, пусть разденутся!

\- Все, девочки, я поняла – Эльта вызвала нам стриптизеров!

\- Чур, первый приват-танец с рыженьким - мой!

На этой фразе Майк наконец-то отмер и уже собирался вылить самой ретивой воды на декольте, как на пороге материализовалась хозяйка вечеринки, привлеченная шумом - Эльта. Трезвая как стеклышко, в черном длинном платье, наглухо закрытом под горло. Лишь на шее блестела, переливаясь вызывающе и вульгарно, заканчиваясь красной рубиновой каплей на груди, указывающей, словно стрелка барометра, туда, куда приличные люди обычно не смотрят, золотая витая цепь. На ком-то другом такое украшение смотрелось бы дешевой подделкой и подростковой бижутерией, но техасская нефть в третьем поколении исключала компромиссы, как и хороший вкус. Когда хозяйка вечера повернулась, то все смогли удостовериться, что платье надето на голое тело – вырез на спине не оставлял иного варианта, а длинные тонкие золотые цепочки, переливающиеся и звенящие при каждом движении, как барная занавеска или китайские колокольчики, не давали разглядеть татуировку на пояснице.

\- Да, это же сам Дженсен Эклз, к нам пожаловал! И не надеялась увидеть, проходи, располагайся и не обращай внимания на этих безмозглых девиц… И да, представь, какая удача, у меня в гостях человек, с которым тебе нужно обязательно познакомиться, - с этими неожиданными словами она подошла к Дженсену.

Это был сюрприз, как для Дженсена, который не собирался здесь задерживаться и тем более вести светские беседы, так и для Майка, на которого снова напал столбняк, и он просто не знал, как исправить эту ситуацию, стремительно меняющую его такие стройные и логичные замыслы. Майку досталась лишь светская улыбка, когда как Дженсену пришлось взять Эльту под руку, чтобы провести ее к бассейну через столпотворение из веселящихся на всю катушку гостей. До этой минуты у Майка еще теплилась надежда, что с разговора о позировании, искусстве и арт-рынке они как-то могут перейти на более личные темы – несколько коктейлей отлично отвлекают от рутины и неприятных вестей. Но, когда Майк пришел с коктейлями и увидел того, с кем Дженсену нужно было «обязательно и непременно познакомиться», как стало понятно, что в этой игре не выигрывает ни красное, ни черное. И ему, и Эльте, а ее «донжуанский список», по слухам, был длиннее описи драгоценностей английской короны, – выпало «зеро».

У бассейна, вальяжно развалившись в шезлонге, сидел человек, известный любому начинающему, продолжающему и состоявшемуся художнику. Это был мистер Блэк – «создатель и разрушитель арт-репутаций», как писала льстивая пресса. Он вел колонку, где язвительно и беспощадно развеивал наивные мечты и низвергал дутые авторитеты, «снимал позолоту с идолов», как говорится.

Но и у мистера Блэка - изначально его звали Теодор Адамс, но со временем газетный псевдоним прилип намертво. Тео Адамс совсем не жалел о трансформации в Мистера Блэка, почти арт-версию Доктора Зло - были свои слабости, как оказалось. Помимо поиска и шлифовки новых талантов, как у королевы Елизаветы были «королевские пираты-каперы», так и у Мистера Би была крестница Эльта. Каким образом ее отец познакомился с тогда еще Адамсом и уговорил стать крестным – история умалчивает, но с той же неизменной сезонностью: раз в полгода, как отец менял подружек, с тем же непоколебимым упрямством маленькая Эльта решила «пойти в искусство, как дядюшка Би». И делала все, что он посоветовал. Благо, что ей достался не только трастовый фонд, но еще и приличная страховка от матери, разбившейся в автокатастрофе.

Поверхностное впечатление, что это просто девичьи капризы в духе: «чем я хуже Х, я тоже буду петь или выпускать одежду и духи», очень быстро сменилось уважительным удивлением: «Какая у девчонки железная хватка!». Эльта собиралась стать ведущим трендсеттером на арт-рынке сначала Калифорнии, а потом …  
Ну, а пока она изучает все тенденции и веяния изнутри – ее выставка была и лакмусом и приманкой, но гостям знать об этом не было никакой нужды. Все это стало ясно и понятно намного позже, когда ничего уже нельзя было изменить.

А в тот момент Майку захотелось с той же силой, как до этой минуты он жаждал открыть Дженсену глаза на свои чувства, уничтожить эту чертову куклу, стереть ее с лица земли, растолочь в порошок и развеять в пустыне! Просто до черных мушек пред глазами!

Ведь ни для кого в радиусе трех миль от патио не было секретом, как именно Мистер Блэк относится к молодым талантам и юным дарованиям (все они были исключительно мужского пола в возрасте до двадцати пяти лет). Майк будто наяву представил дальнейшее развитие разговора Дженсена и дядюшки Би - что за отвратительное сюсюканье! - и его замутило, поэтому он не сразу понял, что фраза Эльты: «А с тобой хочет кое-кто познакомиться, пойдем», вообще-то предназначается ему. Кляня свою неуместную робость – коктейль он так и не выпил, Майк отступил от Дженсена и отошел с Эльтой, и, как выяснилось позже, навсегда разделил свою жизнь. Казалось, прошло всего ничего, четверть часа не больше – Майк еле отделался от навязчивой кузины хозяйки, но драгоценный момент был упущен.

Дженсен был настолько поглощен разговором с Мистером Блэком, что даже не заметил, что Майк ушел – еще одна дурацкая ошибка! Он просто не мог стоять и смотреть, ему хотелось разбить все вокруг, но зачем-то проснувшееся здравомыслие не дало ему устроить скандал или погром. Он струсил, струсил, как чертов последний неудачник, и ушел, чтобы никто не видел, как ему плохо. По дороге его скрутил нервный спазм, он упал на колени в каких-то кустах, изнутри изверглась желчь и вода, мимо, издевательски мерцая сигнальными огнями, пронеслась приметная машина Мистера Би!

Майк почувствовал себя униженным и оскорбленным, будто это его собственная судьба уехала с другим в той машине и оставила с носом. Доносившиеся издалека веселые голоса подвыпивших и разошедшихся не на шутку гостей вечеринки только подчеркивали его жалкое положение.

Если бы Майк тогда хоть на минуту задумался и в точности вспомнил, что именно говорили о Мистере Блэке, то его подозрения не смогли бы укрепиться и превратиться в ядовитый анчар ненависти и презрения. Но художественный темперамент и двадцатилетний возраст плохо уживаются с логикой и здравым смыслом.

Ведь в реальности дело с личной жизнью дядюшки Би обстояло несколько иначе, чем об этом завистливо рассказывали сплетники: «хорошо устроился мистер – и бабки с них стрижет, и всегда свежачок под рукой».

На деле все больше напоминало казарму кадетов, где Мистер Блэк был строгим воспитателем, а юные и молодые дарования – щенками и салагами, которых дрессировали и муштровали. А дарования и таланты не только получали необходимую огранку и устойчивость к любым колебаниям, но и подписывали с ним эксклюзивный контракт – кто на пять, а кто и на семь лет.

Два условия оставались неизменными: «Не говорить о личной жизни Мистера Блэка» и «Любое общение с внешним миром исключается, пока не выполнен контракт».

Когда Дженсен, ошеломленный бесцеремонным напором, неподдельным интересом к его работам и открывающимися перспективами, прочитал весь контракт, напечатанный на трех страницах восьмым шрифтом через один пробел, он сказал, что это невозможно – его родители находятся под его опекой. Мистер Блэк уточнил, что родственники к этому пункту не относятся, а сейчас у него есть два часа до полуночи, чтобы созвониться со всеми, с кем он хочет попрощаться.

У Дженсена был всего один такой друг, он звонил, но безрезультатно – телефон Майка не отвечал. Даже самый хороший телефон не может работать, если его бросить под колеса грузовика.

Когда на следующий день Дженсен не вернулся, а потом, несколько дней спустя, приехали молчаливые филиппинцы, они ловко упаковали и увезли все его вещи и картины, то Майк сначала попытался в отчаянии напиться, а потом, проведя бессонную ночь на кафельном полу, пошел к Эльте и попытался все-таки выяснить, что происходит. Эльта его визиту не обрадовалась – дядя ей ясно дал понять, что Дженсен – это его кусок пирога, и он не будет ни с кем его делить, даже с любимой крестницей. Работа есть работа. На Дженсена, точнее, на его картины, у мистера Блэка были наполеоновские планы. А Майк служил для нее живым напоминанием о ее собственной неудаче – Дженсен даже не попытался разглядеть, что у нее видно через разрез на бедре – подвязка или тату. Его больше вдохновили дядюшкины байки.

Если бы она не знала, какой именно типаж предпочитает ее крестный, то решила бы, что на этот раз он все-таки смешает бизнес и личные дела. Но, на счастье Дженсена, он не был хрупким и черноглазым азиатом, а всего лишь «восходящей звездой», «новым золотым мальчиком мистера Би». Все эти малоприятные для самолюбия подробности Эльта сообщать не собиралась. На вопрос Майка, не знает ли она, что случилось с Дженсеном, он постаралась ответить как можно более равнодушным голосом:

\- А ты как думаешь? Ты же умный мальчик, Майк. Все ищут теплое местечко. Вот и Дженсен нашел себе… покровителя, - и громко засмеялась визгливым и неприятным смехом.

Майк молча повернулся и ушел. Перед глазами у него плясали черные пятна. Он так это не оставит. Это уже дело принципа. Завтра он позвонит Эрику Ван Крипке. Тот давно хотел заполучить Дженсена и обязательно что-нибудь придумает, если нет, то у него уже есть свой план. Ведь он, действительно, умный мальчик.

Дженсен не знал, какие тучи сгущаются у него над головой, он был слишком занят, приспосабливаясь к строгому, почти монастырскому распорядку жизни.

Мистер Би считал, что именно первоначальная идея кампуса – уберечь студентов от тлетворного влияния города, поместив их в замкнутое сообщество, сливающееся с природой – самая благоприятная среда для развития таланта художника. В калифорнийской и модернизированной версии, конечно. Ни мобильных, ни Интернета, ни телевидения. Только книги, альбомы по искусству, репродукции и картины. Ну и конечно, сам дом, где все это размещалось. Он, скорее, напоминал филиал «Кристи» перед крупным аукционом или декорации к фильму из жизни Рембрандта. Если бы он жил не в бюргерской Голландии, а в Новом свете, еще не освобожденном от гнета Короны.

Роскошь тафты, бархата и шелка органично сменялась японским минимализмом, чтобы засверкать золотом на изгибах мебели рококо. Отдельно был зал скульптур – копии Родена и избранных классических слепков. Кабинет был выдержан в сине- белых тонах – как китайский фарфор на стеллажах комнаты - многогранника, уходящих под потолок. Все было как в сказке. И все разрушилось вмиг. Хватило одного телефонного звонка.  
***  



	9. 9. Dark shadows: Жизнь взаймы

**_9\. Dark shadows: Жизнь взаймы_ **

Неизвестно, что хуже – полная неизвестность, или сказка, рассыпавшаяся карточным домиком. И под сверкающими обломками мечты ты падаешь в бездонную пропасть. Черную пасть тьмы. Она безжалостно, быстро и алчно пожирает все – ведь где-то нужно брать новые кошмары и страшные сны, которые забирают силы и желания. Ты вступаешь в клуб любителей бессонницы. В любом случае, ты становишься смертельно уязвимым – живой магнит для неприятностей и мошенников. Особенно, если помощь тебе нужна срочно, а выбора у тебя почти нет. Нет вообще, если не толкать наркоту, не стать жиголо, ну, или не согласиться на условия Эрика.

До сих пор в ушах стоял вой сирен и звук тарана, выбивающего двери – так спецназ решил попасть в дом Мистера Блэка – захват был организован в худших традициях боевиков категории Б.

Дженсена допрашивал какой-то неприятный хлыщ с гадкой ухмылкой. Такой холеный и скользкий, как злодеи в старых шпионских фильмах. Он все задавал странные вопросы, все время на что-то намекал, его откровенно злило, что Дженсен своими ответами ему не помогал и совершенно не хотел видеть, в какую сторону дует ветер.

Но после повторения по третьему кругу одних и тех же вопросов и предположений по поводу взаимоотношений мистера Эклза и мистера Блэка, до Дженсена, наконец, дошло, чего добивается мистер Грязные мысли. На мгновение Дженсену показалось, что перед ним свивается широкими кольцами змея, выпускающая раздвоенный язык с отвратительным шипением. Аллегория Похоти, лицемерно прикрытая строгим костюмом и правильными, но, по сути, пустыми, словами. И он просто наклонился вперед через стол и плюнул ему в лицо.

Потом пришел черед высокомерной дамы-психолога, с короткой стрижкой и безупречным маникюром. В средние века ее бы назвали воплощением Гордыни. Ее блекло-голубые глаза навевали ассоциации с ледяными кристаллами и Снежной королевой. В ее вопросах, заданных безжизненным голосом робота, не было сомнения, в них нарочито гремел приговор. Приговор, который не подлежал обжалованию. Дженсен даже не вслушивался в ее слова, он просто молчал и думал, кто же сделал этот звонок. Кто спровоцировал эту лавину отвратительных и лживых обвинений.

От догадки, сначала едва промелькнувшей, а потом все больше похожей на истину, у него заболело сердце и потемнело перед глазами. Но он решил ничего не просить. Хотя сердце стало биться, будто в безумном ритме карусели, потерявшей управление, как из фильма Хичкока.

Но иногда милосердие и помощь приходят с неожиданной стороны. После трех суток, или просто время так растянулось в комнате без окон, разговоров и допросов, когда ему принесли скудный завтрак, его желудок взбунтовался – он не смог даже выпить воды.

Его вырвало желчью и водой сначала на ботинки надзирателю, потом – на халат врачу, которого спешно вызвали, а потом – черный провал и блаженное забытье.

Первый, кого увидел Дженсен, когда пришел в себя в изоляторе, был Эрик. Живое воплощение Алчности и Вожделения. Олицетворение Искушения. Вместо яблока он держал … контракт. Эксклюзивный договор на услуги Дженсена, как потом оказалось. Но для начала ему пришлось сменить рубашку – Дженсен вылил больничный суп прямо на белоснежную рубашку от Братьев Брук. Это единственное, на что ему хватило сил – он знал, что весь этот грязный скандал затеял Эрик, но интуиция и догадки – это «лирика, а не доказательства, если не хочешь судиться потом за клевету».

Мистера Блэка выпустили «за недостаточностью улик», но он просто был раздавлен всеми потоками грязи и сплетен. И тем, что никто из «друзей-приятелей» и пальцем не шевельнул, чтобы хоть как-то помочь или просто поддержать в трудную минуту. Об этом Дженсен узнал намного позже, из газет.

А в тот момент, кроме Эрика, вокруг не было ни одного знакомого лица. Ведь кто же знал, что все так обернется.

Эрик, не дрогнув даже ресницей, быстро переоделся – ему одолжили куртку медбрата, пока курьер не привез новую рубашку, и вернулся, как ни в чем ни бывало, в палату. Теперь рядом с пациентом Эклзом не было ничего, чем бы можно было нанести ущерб или вред окружающим.

Дженсен тяжело вздохнул и закрыл глаза в тщетной надежде, что ему все это снится, а потом он откроет глаза и проснется в своей прекрасной как мечта мастерской. Но, когда он открыл глаза, то перед ним было лицо Эрика – самодовольная ухмылка только подтверждала подозрения Дженсена. Он ничего не успел сказать, как Эрик нагнулся к его уху и прошептал:

\- Можешь подумать над моим предложением, пирожок. Соглашайся, я предлагаю один раз. Соглашайся и я сделаю из тебя новую «звезду».

От Эрика пахло антисептиком и куриным бульоном. Как от сиделки. Но Дженсен понимал, что Ван Крипке долго ждать не будет. Ведь, действительно, особенно надеяться ему не на кого – наоборот найдется немало людей, которых уязвил или «свергнул с пьедестала» острый язык мистера Блэка. Они с энтузиазмом поглумятся над его несостоявшимся «проектом».

Кому нужны рождественские подарки летом?  
Кому нужны лепестки роз на панихиде?

Но пусть Эрик не обольщается – настанет момент, и он разберется с этой ситуацией, как Геракл с Авгиевыми конюшнями. А пока… Пока он немного поиграет по правилам Эрика – потешит его самолюбие. Как же иначе – Эрик Ван Крипке, наконец, догнал мустанга-иноходца и скоро поставит свое тавро на лоснящийся бок вольного жителя прерий. Пусть думает, что поймал Дженсена и почти укротил, но нельзя забывать, что если построить замок на песке, то любая песчаная буря может превратить его в тлен. И в пустыне просто станет на одну дюну больше.

А сейчас пациент Эклз нажал на кнопку вызова медсестры и попросил отвести его в туалет. Невозмутимая ирландка Джина, в Японии она запросто смогла бы стать борцом сумо, бесцеремонно выставила Эрика вон: «Мистер, подождите в коридоре». «Мистер» попытался что-то возразить, но решил не устраивать цирк – тем более, что курьер принес новую одежду, и можно было, наконец, переодеться. Дженсен благодарно ей улыбнулся и попытался слезть с кровати, но не тут-то было – ноги предательски подогнулись… Ему пришлось изобразить танго наоборот с Джиной, чтобы дойти до ванной. В кафельной прохладе ему стало легче, и Дженсен решил свои проблемы без посторонней помощи, даже удалось умыться, но обратный путь он все равно проделал под руку с Джиной. Только он, наконец, улегся на подушки и поблагодарил за помощь, как дверь распахнулась, и появился Эрик с конвертом и ручкой в руках.

Когда закрывается одна дверь, то где-то должна распахнуться другая, но иногда это не путь к свободе, а просто дверь в камеру попросторнее.

\- Оставляю тебе все это до завтрашнего утра. В обед тебя выпишут. Я думаю, что пора всем показать, кто тут «король мира». Надеюсь, что в этот раз обойдется без глупостей.

Почти в это же время Майк Мессер получил повестку в суд. Некий Шон Эрмес подал иск о том, что работы, за которые Майк получил грант и стипендию, обвинив в плагиате его графического романа «Черное зеркало: Месть эльфов». Майк попытался дозвониться до Эрика с просьбой о помощи с адвокатом, но «абонент был вне зоны доступа».

Эрик всегда думал на три хода вперед, и пока время и удача были на его стороне. Как говорят игроки «если фарт идет, то грех - не играть». Но любое везение имеет обыкновение рано или поздно заканчиваться.  
Эрик предпочитал верить в свою исключительность.

***


	10. 10. Человек с золотой рукой

**_1.10. Человек с золотой рукой_ **

Дженсен смотрел на мастерскую, с которой он мысленно распрощался, и не верил своим глазам – Эрик купил дом мистера Блэка. Сам «Мистер Би» спешно уехал в Европу, едва адвокаты помогли ему выбраться из этой отвратительной заварухи, не доводя дело до судебного разбирательства. Залечивать раны и строить новые планы, если верить Эрику. Все пришлось продать быстро и за наличные. Поэтому Эрику через надежного посредника все это великолепие досталось за сущие гроши. Чем он не преминул похвастаться, показывая Дженсену свои новые владения.

Для Крипке это было чем-то большим, чем вложение денег и повод уесть Мистера Блэка. Он как-то назвал в своей колонке некоторых жадных арт-дилеров и антикваров «жадными гиенами, стервятниками и работорговцами», описывая совершенно конкретную историю, связанную с махинациями Крипке. Эрик тогда получил хороший куш, что не помешало ему оскорбиться и отрастить огромный зуб против саркастичного «чертова Гумберта Гумберта с левой резьбой». Слухи о мистере Блэке ходили разные, но только анонимный звонок расставил эти акценты так явно – губернатору было нужно громкое дело перед выборами. Дело сдулось, но осадок остался, репутация погибла, а борцы с развратом получили свои нимбы и белые тоги.

Эрик, конечно, делал вид, что он ни при чем, а ему по прихоти судьбы подвернулась удачная возможность купить игрушку сноба и эстета. И теперь тут будет «жить и творить» Дженсен Эклз. Теперь он будет «новым проектом» Эрика Ван Крипке. В мастерской стояли наготове новые холсты и все возможные краски, растворители, кисти и мастихины – все, что можно было купить за деньги в магазине для профессиональных художников.

\- Что не сделаешь для настоящего художника, - ухмыльнулся Эрик, увидев реакцию Дженсена. – А у меня уже готова работенка для твоей золотой руки и волшебной кисти. Лучше помолчи, если собираешься сказать мне очередную дерзость. Ты мой работник, не забывай об этом, ты от меня зависишь, если вдруг забыл, то напоминаю. Ты делаешь, что тебе говорят. И делаешь превосходно. Свое вознаграждение ты знаешь. Мешать тебе никто не будет. Захочешь – будет кто-то готовить еду и поддерживать порядок, нет – будешь заказывать по телефону, а потом вызовем для уборки клиниговую фирму, если потребуется. В любом случае – у тебя месяц на заказ. Сделаешь раньше – будет время рисовать свое, но уезжать и уходить тебе отсюда нельзя. Это твой мистер Блэк хорошо придумал. Ну, а я добавил охрану. Чтобы мое сокровище никто не похитил…

Эрик хотел добавить еще что-то, но звонок телефона отвлек его. Он вышел на балкон и плотно закрыл дверь. А у Дженсена появилось несколько минут, чтобы перевести дух. И подумать о своем будущем, которого просто не будет, если он не возьмет себя в руки и вместо того, чтобы придумывать сто и один способ мучительной и насильственной смерти для Эрика, обдумает все светлые и темные стороны пребывания в «золотой клетке». А если абстрагироваться от акулы Эрика и расценивать это как вызов судьбы – хватит ли мастерства, хватит ли таланта вырваться из ямы, из ловушки и силков, расставленных хитроумным охотником? И Дженсен понял – мозг работал ясно и четко, не смотря на слабость, тошноту и озноб, последствия обморока давали еще о себе знать - он сделает все, чтобы отсюда выбраться и разобраться во всех хитросплетениях этой лживой истории для желтых газет. И сделает это не только для того, чтобы платить по родительским счетам, но и для себя самого. Ему самому это необходимо как воздух – доказать себе, что он стоит чего-то большего, чем звания «копиист от бога» - что может быть более оскорбительным эпитетом для художника, если задуматься. И вот в этом Эрик Ван Крипке, жадная и расчетливая сволочь, прав на все сто – он будет стараться, очень сильно стараться, чтобы время осталось и для собственного проекта – может, метод «клин клином» подействует на пропавшую музу. И поводов предаваться отчаянию станет на один меньше.

Пока Дженсен занимался творческой медитацией и строил далеко идущие планы, Эрик Ван Крипке был вынужден вести разговор с малоприятным собеседником. Никто не любит своих кредиторов или, в случае Крипке, «теневого» партнера. Особенно если это сестра бывшей жены. Эрику повезло, что Тильда умерла от рака, иначе Джина, ее старшая сестра, съела бы его на поминальном обеде и даже косточек бы не выплюнула. Джина Ли терпеть не могла Эрика и не понимала, что «малышка Тилли» в нем нашла. Но после смерти сестры и «черного вторника» она в полной мере смогла оценить его деловую хватку и прочие таланты. Потом престарелая дальняя родственница неожиданно оставила ей в наследство дом, набитый «старым хламом и картинами», как сказал провинциальный адвокат. Этот «хлам» благодаря нюху и некоторой пронырливости Эрика превратился в Клондайк. И так, по воле обстоятельств и прихоти судьбы, они стали партнерами и практически сиамскими близнецами в бизнесе. Сейчас Джина добивалась от него объяснений, почему с их общего счета вдруг исчезла большая часть средств. Разговор затянулся настолько, что Дженсен даже успел задремать на диване. Эрик убедил Джину, что все под контролем, и скоро она все узнает, но за это ей снова пришлось купить недельную поездку в Европу – «в виде моральной компенсации».

Дни складывались в недели. Все шло не совсем гладко. Отвратительно, если быть честным, хотя бы с самим собой. По телефону Дженсен говорил Эрику, что все идет по намеченному расписанию.

Ночью приходили яркие сны – картины из той жизни, которой никогда не будет, а днем, даже с первыми лучами солнца все казалось блеклым и ненастоящим, как старые декорации захудалого театра. Будто судьба-насмешница вмиг отобрала у него еще и этот дар, так мало ценимый им ранее: зорко видеть чужими глазами и точно воспроизводить уже существующее совершенство, перенося его на холст.

Порой Дженсену казалось, что все зря, что чертова картина – голландский натюрморт с китайской вазой и гранатами - просто смеется над ним. Она буквально не давалась ему в руки: как отражение луны в воде насмехается над глупой дворнягой, так жемчужный блеск и кровавые капли не хотели появляться на его холсте. Он их видел, почти осязал, но они исчезали при попытке приблизиться. Он чувствовал себя как Сизиф или Мидас, но вместо неподъемных камней или рукотворного золота его окружали испорченные холсты и палитры. Когда очередная попытка закончилась крахом, Дженсен решил поплавать в бассейне. Бассейн был просто роскошным – огромным, хоть для Олимпиады тренируйся, но его уже давно не мешало почистить. Но охране было приказано следить за ним, а не за опавшей листвой. Когда Дженсен, отфыркиваясь от налипшей листвы, вылез из воды и потянулся за полотенцем, то понял, что рядом кто-то есть. Он окликнул невидимого гостя, но никто не отозвался. Только зашуршала листва. В доме охраны царило непривычное молчание. Дженсен, стараясь сохранять хладнокровие, поднял полотенце и нащупал камешек. Бросок. И из кустов промелькнула черная тень – прямиком в бассейн. Плеск сменился возмущенным мяуканьем. Невидимый наблюдатель оказался черным котом. Очень голосистым. Пока Дженсен, взяв свое белое полотенце, пытался превратить мокрого кота в относительно сухого, тот вырывался и громко завывал. Очень громко. Даже притихшая по непонятной причине охрана, наконец, очнулась и появилась, вооруженная до зубов.

Снежно-белое полотенце стало асфальтово-серым, и его пришлось выбросить, а кот остался. Он решил спать на подушке рядом с головой его спасителя. Дженсен не возражал. И впервые за десять дней во сне были не отголоски прошлого, а картина, распавшаяся на десяток слоев – будто самоучитель для начинающего копииста…

***


	11. 11. Ars Magica

**_11\. Ars Magica_ **

Это было какое-то наваждение. В хорошем смысле слова.  
Будто в спящие краски и замершие кисти кот вдохнул жизненную энергию, Дженсен назвал его Климт. Он был копией черного кота с известного снимка художника в мастерской. Но очень быстро Климт научился отзываться на все шипящие звуки и на запах мяса. Поэтому в основном он оставался просто Котом, как в «Завтраке у Тиффани». По утрам Кот сидел на подоконнике, пока звуки на кухне не привлекали его внимание. И еще часами сидел рядом, когда Дженсен рисовал.

И когда рука уставала от сражений с холстом, как с противником. Непобедимым противником, которого всё никак не удавалось одолеть, изрезав мазками, исколов мастихином и ослепив новыми красками. И Дженсен устало садился прямо на пол, не в силах даже дойти на кухню, чтобы выпить воды, то Кот приходил и укладывался на руку Дженсена меховым компрессом, горячим и вибрирующим от тихого мурлыканья.

Потом Дженсен растягивался во весь рост на полу, на паркете, приятно-гладком, пахнущем деревом и слегка мастикой, и Кот перемещался на грудь, расплываясь важной черной морской звездой, щекоча усами шею и слегка царапая плечи когтями.

Дженсен погружался в неглубокий сон, но Кот не давал ему проспать самые продуктивные часы – он то лизал ему нос, то укладывался в виде колючего тюрбана на голову, то пронзительно мяукал прямо над ухом.

В любом случае, сон слетал как по волшебству. И появлялись новые силы и желание рисовать еще что-то помимо заказа.

Поначалу он попытался нарисовать свою неожиданную музу, но кот недовольно фыркал и убегал на улицу.

Тем временем заказ практически был выполнен, если не считать нижний левый угол натюрморта: там под китайской вазой виднелся кусочек свитка с неразборчивой вязью странных знаков. Уже несколько дней подряд Дженсен пытался определить, на каком языке сделана надпись – то, что это было значимой частью замысла художника, он ни секунды не сомневался.

Натюрморты шестнадцатого-семнадцатого веков не были просто изображением роскоши и довольства, воплощением радости и полноты бытия. Нет, это были сложные эмблемы с отчетливым морализаторским подтекстом.

Черепа, увядшие цветы, ящерицы как эвфемизм Змия, бабочки-однодневки, жучки и пролитое вино. Ванитас. Мементо мори. И прочие любимые протестантские темы в барочном обрамлении из восточных ковров, перламутровых кубков, китайского фарфора, спелых плодов и разнообразных цветов, преимущественно - тюльпанов.

Но в этом натюрморте – не даром его было так трудно копировать – таилось еще что-то. Что-то странное, даже пугающее. Какая-то нераскрытая никем тайна. И ключ к разгадке этого ребуса, по мнению Дженсена, таился в этих странных надписях.

Поиск в книгах и сети ничего не дал. Хотя время написания картины порядочно сузило количество вариантов. Если это не подделка, то, что это за таинственные знаки? Что хотел сказать художник? Кто был адресатом этого зашифрованного послания?

Кот все пытался улечься на клавиатуру или поточить когти на суперобложках, еще пахнущих типографской краской.

Когда в очередной раз Дженсен попытался спасти еще неизученный альбом из когтей мохнатого критика, тот обиженно отпрыгнул на каминную полку и отразился в огромном зеркале в фарфоровой раме, состоящей из рокайльных завитушек и любовно вылепленных цветков, расписанных нежными пастельными красками, которые ничуть не потускнели за триста лет. Только лепестки кое-где надщербились. Кроме черного кота, недовольного отсутствием должного внимания к своей персоне, в зеркале отразился и натюрморт – и…

Эврика! Это оказалась латиница в зеркальном отображении. Как сделал в свое время Леонардо в своих дневниках. Но все равно это какой-то набор букв. Код или шифр. Углубиться в изыскания Дженсену в этот день не удалось.

Будто почуяв неладное, надвигающуюся угрозу своим наполеоновским планам и замыслам, без предупреждения приехал Эрик. Проконтролировать творческий процесс.

Кот спрятался под кровать и не выходил до вечера, пока Эрик не укатил восвояси, устроив разнос охранникам – они даже не заметили, как подъехал джип босса.

Дженсен не стал посвящать Эрика в причины заминки в творческом процессе копирования. Он лишь сказал, что хочет сделать перерыв на пару дней, а потом будет готов показать практически завершенный «проект». И для этого ему нужен мощный микроскоп, чтобы без рентгена проверить – не дорисована ли эта часть позже, чтобы потом не было ни малейшего намека на неаутентичность работы, ни самого крохотного сомнения в подлинности натюрморта.

Ведь именно этого хотел от них заказчик, не правда ли?

Сначала Эрик, как Скрудж, противился непонятным и непредвиденным расходам, но, когда Дженсен доходчиво объяснил ему, насколько оправданы эти расходы – несколько раз арендовать микроскоп – это было то же самое, что купить его сразу без проволочек за наличные.

И, в особенности, когда Эрик понял, что скрупулезность Дженсена спасла его от потенциальных серьезных неприятностей с дотошным заказчиком, дело пошло быстрее. Он подтвердил заказ, сделанный Дженсеном накануне, и, наконец, к радости всех обителей виллы и проголодавшегося кота, в особенности, уехал, пообещав, что на днях еще заедет.

Как Дженсен и рассчитывал, Эрик не поинтересовался, насколько заранее до получения его согласия, был, собственно, заказан микроскоп.

Он заказал его уже на следующий день после неожиданной помощи от зеркала – если его догадка верна, надпись на свитке, и сам свиток, были дописаны намного позже. А прояснить провенанс картины, учитывая анонимность заказчика, дело практически безнадежное, но попытаться можно.

Уже почти забытое состояние азарта, желание разгадать загадку, сорвать тайный покров и, возможно, найти какое-то неведомое сокровище привели Дженсена на ту ступень нервного возбуждения, когда ты настолько сконцентрирован на цели, что не замечаешь, сколько времени прошло, не ощущаешь голода и забываешь о сне и просто отдыхе.

К счастью для Дженсена у него был непрошенный личный помощник, который не собирался умереть с голода из-за какой-то картины и ее тайн. Кот запрыгнул на колени к Дженсену, пристально смотрящему в микроскоп на увеличенный снимок искомой части, и протяжно завыл. Дженсен чуть не выронил микроскоп, но тот был довольно тяжелым и остался на столе, а вот снимок сдвинулся и в поле зрения попал бок вазы с бело-синими извивами волн и драконов, но при тридцатикратном увеличении стало понятно, что там тоже скрывается какая-то надпись! И они связаны – свиток и ваза.

Неожиданный помощник получил на обед печень в белом вине, а Дженсен решил сварить себе кофе. В процессе приготовления кофе можно было еще раз перебрать возможные варианты, что делать дальше и нужно ли?

Картина была как замысловато упакованный подарок со «смыслом»: чем больше с нее снималось тайных покровов, тем больше оставалось загадок и вопросов без ответа для непосвященных.

Казалось даже, что неведомый хозяин картины задумал проверку с коварным подвохом – попросил сделать обманную надпись, чтобы сбить их с толку. Проверить мастерство.

Но ваза – это не свиток. Что тогда может скрываться там, если это не обманка для дилетантов?

***


	12. 12. Свиток и ваза: Burn After Reading

**_12\. Свиток и ваза: Burn After Reading_ **

_Кусок шелка в умелых руках станет волшебным платьем, достойным небесного Владыки._  
 _Глина в руках истинного мастера – прекрасным фарфором, белизне которого позавидует даже Луна._  
 _Но при случае и шелк, и фарфор с легкостью превратятся в безжалостное оружие ( Апокриф наемных убийц)._

_Если у вас есть глаза, то это не значит, что вы можете видеть ( Рембрандт)._

_Смотря вперед, вы не видите двух третей происходящего вокруг (Годар)._

_Удача улыбается подготовленным (Лафонтен)._

В этот день Дженсен заснул лишь под утро – всю ночь он сопоставлял знаки и буквы. Все было впустую: без ключа, без внешней подсказки-вектора – это была полная бессмыслица и абракадабра. Раздолье для выставки современного искусства – не более. И во сне ему привиделось, что он поймал эфемерную бабочку-разгадку. Осталось ее лишь записать на бумаге. Он стал лихорадочно искать карандаш на столе среди бумаг, кистей и ручек, как вдруг все зазвенело и разлетелось в стороны – карандаш сбросил все, что было на столе, и стал расти прямо на глазах и превращаться в копье, направленное точно в сердце Дженсена. И тут он с криком и в холодном поту проснулся.

На него с безмолвной укоризной смотрел кот, желтые глаза как золотые компасы, указывали на кухню – время завтрака было издевательски пропущено, и дело почти было к обеду, а хозяин и не собирался подниматься.

Дженсен со стоном отбросил покрывало и, жмурясь от яркого солнца, пошел на кухню, кот важно следовал за ним, делая вид, что на самом деле у него диета, и он просто собирается составить компанию соне-хозяину. Идиллический завтрак из кофе и мюсли с ветчиной, шкурка от которой досталась Климту, как бонус, помимо его обычного завтрака из рубленых сердец и печени, был вскоре прерван неожиданным шумом возле бассейна.

Дженсен вышел из дома как раз в тот момент, когда к бассейну направились какие-то незнакомые люди с металлическими чемоданчиками. За ними спешил парень в полицейской форме, отчаянно размахивающий руками в сторону Дженсена (кота не заинтересовал шум, его ничто не могло отвлечь от заслуженной еды):

\- Вам сюда нельзя, это место преступления!

Но Дженсен успел увидеть достаточно, чтобы стало понятно – Майк ему больше никогда не позвонит.  
В тот же миг раздалось пронзительное мяуканье.

Так обычно Климт реагировал на звонки телефона.  
И сейчас это был Эрик, как будто точно почувствовал, что страсти накаляются.  
***  
\- Ты не того убил.

\- Бог создал много пуль.

\- Как говорил Ал Капоне, "С уважающим себя человеком несчастные случаи не происходят".

Эрик в бешенстве бросил чашку с горячим кофе в едва закрывшуюся дверь – этот швейцарский идиот Лука вместо того, чтобы слегка проучить наглеца-мальчишку, убил его. И для полной апокалипсической картины – бросил его в бассейн под носом у охраны. Видите ли, он ему дал неточные инструкции, «разобраться с проблемой». А для него это значит, что «заказ подтвержден и оплачен». Черт, что теперь делать? Он не может потерять этот заказ, он не может потерять Дженсена, он не может пристрелить Луку – это требует умения стрелять для начала, а еще одного тупого киллера он не выдержит.  
Дверь осторожно приоткрылась, временная секретарша дрожащим голоском пропищала:

\- К вам посетитель, мистер Ван Крипке, без записи, но он очень настойчивый. И по личной линии звонит мистер Махт.

При последних словах секретарши Эрика замутило от плохих предчувствий – Махт не терпел промедления и не прощал промахов. Выбор был очевиден.

\- Посетитель пусть подождет, соединяй меня всегда с мистером Махтом без вопросов.

В руках с жалобным треском сломался карандаш – даже Эрик Ужасный боялся мистера М.

Хотя страх – это слабое отражение того, что испытывали те, кто однажды перешел дорогу Харви Махтом, при рождении окрещенному Паулем Габриэлем, но впоследствии он решил, что такое имя пусть достанется третьеразрядному тенору, а не … потомственному вампиру.  
Об этой неизвестной подробности своей родословной он узнал на свое совершеннолетие, точнее, когда безвременная кончина бездетного дяди-графа сделала его из сироты без денег и связей и постоянного клиента ростовщика, сказочно богатым двадцатилетним дворянином с блестящими перспективами.

В тот жаркий июльский вечер в разгаре бал в честь нового властителя всех замков и поместий бывшего королевского фаворита, Пауль Габриэль увидел вдруг вместо хохочущих от шампанского девиц, что вся огромная комната, сверкающая хрустальными и золотыми отсветами трех люстр и бесчисленных шандалов, уставлена причудливыми сосудами в человеческий рост, заполненными красно-горячей и слегка пузырящейся жидкостью.

И тогда молодой маркиз понял, что все непросто и с наследством, и с кольцом-печаткой, и что все-таки нужно прочесть то, что было в свитке, запечатанном сургучной печатью, который передал ему поверенный.

«Мастер» Габи, как называли его слуги, знавшие его чуть не с рождения, беспечно, как это свойственно юности в любые времена, положил его на стол в своем кабинете и занялся распоряжениями по устройству бала-маскарада.

Когда он, силой воли подавив желание попробовать все неожиданные напитки, вошел в кабинет, оставив слугу за дверью, то сразу ощутил – что-то случилось.

Солнце почти село и в кабинете, ранее принадлежавшем дядюшке, царил полумрак. Но это ему совершенно не помешало увидеть искомое – свиток слабо светился, рассыпая вокруг голубоватые искры, а сургуч печати побагровел и превратился в кровавую каплю.  
Впоследствии, а за триста лет для этого было достаточно много поводов, он не раз вспоминал строки из этого «магического завещания»:

_«Дорогой Габриэль,_

_как ты уже, наверно, понял, мы принадлежим к древнему роду Бессмертных. Это наш Дар и наше проклятие - у любого Дара есть оборотная сторона, чем сильнее Дар, тем выше плата. Наш Дар – Вечная жизнь, нам не страшны хвори и болезни, яды и проклятия. Наш единственный противник также могущественен и беспощаден, как и наш Дар. Это солнце._

_Но и с ним мы почти научились справляться._

_Надеюсь, ты надел кольцо, ведь сегодня последний день, когда ты сможешь выходить на солнечный свет без специальных предосторожностей, когда ты будешь в состоянии утолить свой голод обычной едой смертных._  
 _…_  
 _Будь осторожен._

_Не отдавай свое сердце земным созданиям, чья жизнь коротка и конечна, как полет мотылька над свечой._

_Иначе Дар превратится в проклятие, как в моем случае._

_Мне трудно об этом говорить, но я был влюблен в твою мать и ненавидел брата за то, что он опередил меня._  
 _Когда твоя дорогая матушка, через месяц после твоего рождения поняла, что часы ее жизни сочтены – то, что ты родился, подорвало ее хрупкое здоровье, у нее началась лихорадка._

_Никто из вереницы лекарей и докторов не смог ей помочь – она буквально отдала пламя своей жизни тебе._

_Твой отец в то время исполнял секретную миссию для нашего нынешнего короля Фридриха._

_Он прекрасно знал, чем закончится для нее этот брак, но он хотел наследника._

_А кронпринц хотел, чтобы он помог ему сбежать к дяде в Англию._

_Твоего отца казнили – даже Бессмертный бессилен перед топором палача, если его голову сразу после декапитации помещают в специальный раствор для сохранения на долгие годы в назидание строптивому наследнику._  
 _(…)_  
 _Ты так похож на свою мать, что я не могу больше этого терпеть и сам лишу себя жизни – дам Солнцу сжечь меня, я снял кольцо – теперь оно твое, как и все, что подарил мне кронпринц, став королем, в память о преданности твоего отца»._

_***_


	13. 13. Точка невозврата: "Snow-covered volcano"

**_13\. Точка невозврата: "Snow-covered volcano"_ **

\- Вот в чем разница между нами. Твоя цель сейчас – наименьшие потери. Моя, всегда была и есть – наибольший выигрыш.

\- Эрик, ты же не хочешь лишиться коленных чашечек? Что ты юлишь по поводку картины? – легкий континентальный акцент при разговоре лишь добавлял мурашек.

Мистер Махт не стремился казаться американцем. Он просто был Опасной и Важной Персоной.

Ван Крипке подавил желание, ответить сразу, запинаясь и заикаясь. Он глубоко вдохнул и на одном дыхании рассказал о возможной проблеме. Харви неожиданно расхохотался. Эрик в растерянности даже встал, вытянувшись в струнку, как рядовой перед генералом, хотя мистер М не мог его видеть.

\- Ван Крипке, не будь ослом, а пригласи своего посетителя на собеседование и возьми его на работу.

\- Но, как же… Майк… Дженсен.

\- Поверь мне, все решится самым неожиданным образом. А сейчас поговори с Джаредом, который через минуту уйдет, а потом бери хоть вертолет и езжай к Дженсену. Он почти у цели, но не дай ему получить джокера. Скажи, что заказчик отозвал заказ, и ты забираешь картину сегодня же. После этого сразу позвони мне. И помни о своих коленях.

Эрик на подгибающихся ногах сел снова в свое кресло и сразу вызвал по селектору секретаршу:

\- Приглашай посетителя и принеси мне новый кофе. Двойной эспрессо!

В кабинете тем временем появился высокий парень. Секретаршу он уже обаял, судя по чашке кофе в руках. Ничего, ему придется немного помучиться, он ведь же не в курсе, что его обязательно возьмут на работу.

\- Мистер Падалеки, на какую должность вы претендуете?  
…  
\- Мистер Падалеки, что вас заставляет думать, что вы можете быть дизайнером?  
…  
\- Мистер Падалеки, хорошо, Джаред, что вы предпочли бы в своем будущем кабинете – портрет, пейзаж, натюрморт?  
…  
\- Мистер Падалеки, представьте, что я клиент. Попробуйте продать мне то, что я не знаю, как выбрать. Допустим, подарок на день рождения супруги.  
…  
\- До свидания, Джаред, сегодня вечером вас известят. Спасибо, за потраченное время.

За это время секретарша организовала вылет вертолета и привезла целую тележку с кофе и печеньем. Она очень хотела стать постоянной секретаршей.

Джаред держался, на удивление, хорошо. Эрик так и не узнал, что у Джареда были четкие инструкции, и он действительно очень хотел заполучить эту работу. Харви Махт не любил импровизаций.  
***  
Дженсен пытался понять, что именно у него спрашивает офицер полиции, но недовольные вопли кота, которому были не по вкусу все эти чужие люди, лишь резкими синкопами оттеняли тот хаос, который теперь царил в его мыслях.

А перед глазами у него было лицо Майка, удивленное и мертвое. Мертвое навечно. Не как символ, не как метафора. Напоминание о тщете происходящего.

На лице офицера уже появилось знакомое по предыдущим допросам противное масленое выражение лица: «дело ясное, голубки повздорили, и вот - результат». Дженсен почувствовал как на него водяной горой, как волна цунами, накатывает всепобеждающая усталость и апатия. Начинает тупо колоть висок от подступающей мигрени. Но бодрый рокот приземляющегося на лужайке вертолета не дал драме превратиться в фарс.

Эрик – вертолет его настроил на боевой лад - энергично превратил все происходящее в крепкий боевик того сорта, в котором герой голыми руками останавливает гибель минимум Нью-Йорка, а если напряжется, то и всего мира. Полицейские ушли. Ван Крипке пошел дозваниваться к своим бесценным клиентам – связь в этом уединении была своеобразной. И Эрику пришлось подняться на крышу, чтобы дозвониться туда, куда его звал бизнес. А Дженсен просто пошел в спальню и лег в одежде на кровать. Его одиночество продлилось недолго – Климт важно, держа хвост как опахало фараона, прошествовал за ним и, молча запрыгнув следом, лег ему на левый бок, растянувшись как лук из черного меха. Стрелами вполне могли быть когти, которыми он слегка царапал рубашку. Минут пять такой идиллии хватило, чтобы Дженсен буквально провалился в сон.  
***

 _когда тают льды_  
 _кто-то находит мамонтов и динозавров,_  
 _а кто-то встречается со своими страхами и червоточинами, иногда зарытыми глубже Трои, глубже Марианской впадины,_  
 _у кого-то просыпаются, казалось бы, погребенные под пирамидами, детские комплексы и старые обиды,_  
 _и тогда ты чувствуешь, что тебя рвут Адские псы,_  
 _грызут твое сердце, и нет спасения, никто тебя не сможет спасти,_  
 _только Мюнхгаузену это под силу,_  
 _и ты пытаешься вырваться из этой топи,_  
 _выгрызть зубами, сбивая руки в кровь,_  
 _выход из этого удушающего кокона отчаяния,_  
 _и соль твоих слез сжигает все на твоем пути,_  
 _ты незаметно превратился в огнедышащего дракона:_  
 _у него есть крылья,_  
 _и ты пытаешься взлететь,_  
 _тебя держат топи и зыби, корни и колючки,_  
 _но ничто не может устоять перед тем, кто, наконец, вспомнил, кто он, и где его предназначение..._  
***  
Из временной тишины и забвения под мерное мурлыканье тоже задремавшего кота его вырвал голос Эрика.

\- Дженсен, просыпайся, я должен сообщить тебе две новости…

Сон тем временем из легкого тумана успел преобразоваться в болотный морок. Ему приснилось, что синий дракон с вазы, украшенной нарисованными знаками странного шифра, ожил, а «сверкающая жемчужина» в его лапах стала увеличиваться, превращаясь в пылающий болид, летящий прямо в лицо.

\- Дженсен Росс Эклз!

И Дженсен с трудом открыл глаза (почти бессонная ночь давала о себе знать), не сдержав громкий крик – кот, рассерженный вторжением в его личное пространство, вцепился когтями ему чуть пониже шеи. Дженсен сел, пытаясь сфокусироваться на источнике звука, но кот все равно его не оставил – недовольно рыкнув, он свернулся клубком на коленях и, не мигая, уставился на раскрасневшегося Эрика.

То, что дальше говорил Эрик, сначала было как град, вместо слов, которые произносились, лились потоком и будто зависали гелевыми воздушными шариками где-то под потолком, в его висках будто застучали раскаленные молотки: «Этого не может быть!».

Красное лицо Эрика стало багровым, что придало ему сходство с непрожаренным ростбифом, по прихоти судьбы обладающим даром речи. Но все его деструктивные силы ушли на только что завершившийся разговор с Харви – тот в категорической форме потребовал доставить ему картину немедленно в течение часа. А когда Эрик, пользуясь временной недееспособностью Дженсена, попытался проникнуть в мастерскую и уйти по-английски, оставив лишь записку с объяснениями, то его поджидал неприятный сюрприз. Он не смог туда войти.

И Дженсен очень некстати впал в какой-то непонятный ступор.

Тут не только побагровеешь, запросто инфаркт можно заработать от таких стрессов. А что за чувства должен испытать человек, которому не дают сделать то, что заказали, заранее обнадежив призрачной надеждой на спасение из финансовой дыры, не говоря ничего, кроме «у клиента личные причины прервать заказ», Эрик как-то не подумал. Он вообще-то считал самоанализ и рефлексии пустой тратой времени и не догадывался, что этот не день, а настоящие «тридцать три несчастья», все еще не закончился.

***


	14. 14. King Crimson: Бой с тенью

_**14\. King Crimson: Бой с тенью** _

Джаред вздохнул – работа, обещавшая так много, обернулась скучной рутиной и карикатурой. Но он верил мистеру М, который сказал, выслушав его недоуменные вопросы, еще не ставшие жалобой, но уже похожие на бунт, «всему - свое время». Ведь только благодаря Харви Махту - ему очень кстати понадобился помощник для обработки его коллекций - Джаред безболезненно перенес финансовый бойкот от семьи после признания. Поэтому не верить словам благодетеля по поводу его процветания и успеха в будущем со стороны Джареда Падалеки было бы черной неблагодарностью и нелояльностью. Хоть сейчас он и работал на Ван Крипке. Но уговор есть уговор. Джаред предпочитал не оставаться в долгу.

Лишь странные сны, ставшие его постоянным и неразлучным компаньоном ночью, продолжали его тревожить. Каждый раз это было словно продолжение какого-то бесконечного фильма ужасов: кровь лилась потоками, заливала стены и усеивала брызгами высокий потолок, у него в руках не было никакого оружия, но тем не менее – все, кто ему встречались на пути, падали в ужасе на колени или ниц, а потом… Потом что-то вскипало у него внутри, потом темнело в глазах, красно-багряные всполохи, и все залито кровью и никого не осталось в живых. Тогда каждое утро Джаред просыпался с чувством разбитости во всем теле и неутолимой жажды. А через мгновение начинался неприятный зуд в верхней челюсти – будто зубы прорезаются, но не там, где положено зубам мудрости, а намного ближе к центру. Он даже ходил к психотерапевту, так как его дантист смог ему предложить лишь полоскание ромашкой или аюрведическую зубную пасту с мысленной медитацией. Профессор Чарминг, стена у него за спиной была завешана наградами от пола до потолка вперемешку с фото разных лет, где ему жмут руки знаменитости, в первый же визит выписал ему рецепт на легкое снотворное, но ничего не изменилось – к проблемам добавилась лишь страшная слабость утром. От нее помогал только горький как полынь кофе. Потом Джаред решил пойти к менее именитому психотерапевту, известному приверженцу совершенно противоположных методов лечения. Он не выписывал ему ничего целых две недели – Джаред приходил к нему по нечетным числам. Сны тогда стали еще более кровавыми и усложнились по сюжету.

По мнению доктора Эмбера, это было уже похоже не на невроз, а на зачатки психоза. «Это пока не поддающаяся мгновенному решению проблема, поэтому вам придется пить эти таблетки», - сказал он и выписал рецепт на снотворное. – «Это успокоит и слона, главное не бросайте их пить. Последствия могут быть непредсказуемыми».

И все равно сны не ушли, но он их не помнил наутро. Пока что с этой проблемой справлялось сильное снотворное. Но при первых лучах солнца он просыпался взмыленный и с бешено бьющимся сердцем как после пятикилометровой пробежки или продолжительной драки.

Адреналин буквально срывал его с постели. Никакой кофе и контрастный душ не могли сравниться с этими ощущениями. Поэтому Джаред не тратил время попусту и уже в семь утра, до всех мыслимых пробок и потоков людей, он уже был в офисе и разбирал бумажные пирамиды, оставленные предшественниками, не отвлекаясь на кофе, пончики и другие человеческие слабости.

Крипке поначалу думал, что надолго такого энтузиазма не хватит и запал спадет, но когда через полгода он вошел в свой кабинет и увидел девственно-чистый стол, сверкающий лакированной поверхностью без единой пылинки – он забыл даже, когда в последний раз после установки это было, то сначала решил, что их ограбили.

\- Все проекты завершены, жду дальнейших указаний, - Джаред в этот раз сменил привычные джинсы-футболки на строгий темный костюм, явно сшитый на заказ.

\- Я так понимаю, что ты хочешь отгул, - сдавленным голосом выразил одобрение Крипке.

Он еле сдерживался от победного клича команчей: «Наконец-то это случилось!».

\- Нет, мне нужна неделя отпуска, - вежливо, но непреклонно ответил Джаред. – У меня большие планы.

И Крипке был бы очень удивлен, если бы вдруг узнал, что именно за планы имел в виду Джаред. А так он напустил на себя вид благодетеля, раздающего суп бездомным:

\- Надеюсь, мистер Падалеки это не станет системой.

Джаред не ответил ничего, смотря на ковер и стараясь не расхохотаться Ван Крипке в лицо – он ехал к Харви, поэтому, как бы то ни было, Джаред был уверен в успехе этой просьбы.

… Джаред застонал от досады - воспоминания навалились как снежная лавина, и теперь он понял – из-за суматохи со свадебным подарком сестре и спешки перед отлетом он, кажется, забыл свое снотворное.

По крайней мере, в своей аптечке он не нашел белую баночку с бледно-розовыми таблетками. Поэтому ему каким-то образом нужно оттянуть время сна и найти замену лекарству. Мало ему растяжения. Или что он там заработал при падении. Джаред даже не удивлялся таким происшествиям.

За последние несколько лет уже произошла дюжина подобных случаев – точно по числу чужих домов или квартир, в которых, по заданию Ван Крипке, ему приходилось останавливаться.

Квартира Дженсена была тринадцатой по счету. Можно было бы увидеть в этом дурной знак, несчастливое расположение звезд или расценивать это как жертвоприношение покровителям нового места. Как известно, все старые божества отличались не только дурным и вздорным характером, но и довольно специфическим чувством юмора.

Но эти картины, как и их автор – это настоящее чудо для него, а не дурацкий сюрприз, который вполне можно было ожидать от Крипке – даже не хотелось вспоминать, что за варианты мерещились Джареду во время полета. Особенно сейчас, когда он увидел Дженсена.

И именно в этот день судьба вновь зачем-то решила посмеяться над его планами и замыслами. Издевательский смех отзывался тошнотой и кружил черными точками – верный признак подступающего приступа кровавых сновидений.

Джаред не знал даже, что страшит его больше – чья-то кровь или собственное чувственное наслаждение от участия в кровавой резне. Да, именно, так - он не сказал об этом психиатру, отделавшись общими фразами, достаточными для получения рецепта на антидепрессанты или сильное снотворное.

И теперь, когда, наконец, помимо безупречной и бесконечной работы, забрезжила надежда на личную жизнь, оказывается, что подсознание сыграло с ним злую шутку.  
И теперь он как граната с сорванной чекой на ковре возле рождественского камина: разрушительный взрыв, сметающий все вокруг – это лишь вопрос времени.

Внезапно оживший телефон вывел Джареда из пессимистического ступора. Мистер Махт решил лично проконтролировать, как обстоят дела у человека, который будет заниматься описью его новых коллекций, а также убедиться, что Джаред не забыл открыть последнее письмо с самыми главными распоряжениями.

И время и так не стоявшее на месте с этого момента побежало стремительно, как лань, спасающаяся от голодного льва.

Несколько минут оставалось до поворотного события в жизни и хозяина, который как раз нес искомое письмо, и его незадачливого гостя, который даже не представлял, насколько серьезно изменится масштаб его проблем после вскрытия прямоугольника из манильской бумаги, когда в руках у него будет пергамент с характерной печатью вместо подписи: Черная змея с рубиновыми глазами, хватающая себя за хвост, вокруг трех красных капель – герб Бессмертных.

***


	15. 15. Sub rosa: тайная жизнь Дженсена Эклза, Синего Дракона

_**15\. Sub rosa: тайная жизнь Дженсена Эклза, Синего Дракона** _

Дженсен успел лишь слегка удивиться – каким внушительным по весу оказался маленький конверт для Джареда. Ван Крипке прислал его экспресс-почтой с курьером, который был очень настойчивым в намерениях и звонил по всем телефонам до тех пор, пока Дженсен не ответил и не впустил его.

У курьера в левой руке была наготове ведомость, в правой – конверт и мотоциклетный шлем с нетривиальным рисунком: черная змея, пожирающая себя, как рамка для треугольника из капель крови.

Сам курьер был бледен, молчалив и затянут с ног до головы в черную кожу, а огромные солнцезащитные очки он не снял даже в полумраке вестибюля.

Расписавшись в ведомости почему-то красным фломастером, Дженсен закрыл дверь за готическим мотоциклистом и поспешил наверх. Перед тем как войти в спальню Дженсен из-за необъяснимой дурноты, будто кто-то невидимый стал раскручивать его на гигантской центрифуге, остановился и поневоле прислушался к разговору, слышному из-за неплотно прикрытой двери. Джаред доверительно беседовал… с мистером М! Дурнота от осознания этого факта трансформировалась в ярость – он без стука распахнул дверь и молча бросил конверт на колени ничего не понимающему Джареду, который в это мгновение закончил разговор. Джаред попытался открыть конверт, но он не поддавался, будто склеенный намертво.

Дженсен, все еще во власти необъяснимой агрессии, с шумом выдвинул ящик секретера, где хранились разные полезные мелочи – в том числе специальный нож для писем, подаренный недавно анонимным благодарным клиентом. Ручка представляла собой дракона. Он был почти незаметен за фантастической мозаикой из полупрозрачных цветных чешуек. Но пасть, в которой была зажата «пылающая жемчужина», как и пять когтей на каждой лапе, точно указывали на то, что изначально это был императорский китайский дракон, а потом кто-то варварски его «украсил» модной лет пятьсот назад инкрустацией из полудрагоценных камней и сделал ручкой для ножа. Его лезвие было очень острым, что не очень-то соответствовало ножу для бумаг, и, видимо, старинным, судя по полустершемуся от времени клейму в виде оскаленной кошачьей головы.

Конверт с легким шуршанием вскрылся, поддавшись сдвоенной атаке – из него выпал длинный узкий свиток с печатью в конце. Джаред попытался его развернуть, но тот упрямо не поддавался. Дженсен в этот момент ощутил страшную боль в голове – виски будто сжали раскаленные тиски из колючей проволоки. У него потемнело в глазах, он тщетно попытался положить нож в стол, где, кстати, могли быть какие-нибудь таблетки от головы, но вместо этого он рухнул на постель, сжимая нож в руке. Джаред отбросил свиток и попытался вытащить нож из судорожно сжимающихся пальцев, но Дженсен сам его выронил – прямиком на свиток. В воздухе затрещали электрические разряды, запахло озоном, а нож не только легко и плавно развернул свиток как рулон ткани в умелых руках, но и замерцал голубоватым свечением. Дракон соединился с печатью. А за окном послышались раскаты грома. Приближалась сильная гроза, хотя на небе по-прежнему не было ни облачка.

Харви Махт дегустировал новый напиток *Земляничная блондинка* – коктейль из крови богатой наследницы и клубники, и пока что счет был в пользу клубники. Даже враги не могли отрицать, что мистер М в своем роде совершенство, но ведь и на солнце бывают пятна – единственной Ахиллесовой пятой, брешью в безупречной броне Харви оставалось упрямство – никто и ничто не могли заставить его переменить свое мнение или намерение. Он не доверял никому и ничему, кроме собственных инстинктов, которые за столетия превратились в безошибочный камертон для фальши и опасности. Нельзя рисковать, надеясь на чужое мнение, когда на кону стоит Истинное Бессмертие. Стать вампиром, который живет вечно, но не боится солнца, неуязвим для человеческих хворей и болезней и может есть как человек – есть ли доля завиднее? Бесконечно пробовать и наслаждаться всей полнотой жизни, без гробниц, без сумеречных оков, без кровавой монодиеты!

И цена этому до смешного невелика: всего-то успешно провести Ритуал Огня. А до этого найти две Стихии, которые еще не «проснулись» и через Ритуал их «разбудить». То, что при этом высвободится, будет Огнем Жизни – Истинным эликсиром Бессмертия. Чтобы собрать его, превратить недолговечный жар в сверкающий золотом напиток, на зависть божественной амброзии, нужная сущая безделица, песчинка на весах Бессмертия – человеческие оболочки Стихий должны отдать всю свою кровь – до капли, без остатка.

До сих пор никому из попытавшихся не удалось продвинуться далее нахождения одной из Стихий, но Харви упрямо гнул свою линию. У него было неограниченное время и бесконечные медиаресурсы, а слабости и горести обычных людей не особо изменились за последние триста лет.

Самым главным, помимо собственно поиска и обнаружения Стихий, было время их встречи – они должны были пересечься и познакомиться до того, как осознают, что они такое и осознают свою мощь. Судя по грозе, все шло по плану. Значит, через пятнадцать минут можно вызывать такси и ехать за Эликсиром! В это трудно поверить, но Великий День настал!

Харви легко коснулся кнопки на своем столе – столешница разъехалась, обнажив тайник, в котором два десятка лет хранилась японская лаковая шкатулка. В ней лежал затейливый старинный ключ. Ключ от потайного замка, спрятанного в картине, скрывавшей потайной сейф. Сейф был набит редчайшими артефактами, похищенными во время войн из музеев и купленными в смутные времена у нечистых на руку дельцов. Но они были лишь дымовой завесой – в самой глубине скрывалась неприметная на первый взгляд белая фарфоровая миска.

Миской этот экспонат был лишь для непросвещенного взгляда – это был китайский фарфор шестнадцатого века. Стоило лишь взять ее в руки, со всей возможной осторожностью и подобающим благоговением, и посмотреть на нее на просвет, как становилось понятно, что это рукотворное чудо: на стенках проступали затейливые узоры. Узоры, причудливо сплетающиеся стихиями, воплощенными в Императорских Драконах, что в морских волнах борются за «пылающую жемчужину».

За окном полыхнуло и загремело так, что, казалось, активизировались все виды сигнализаций на машинах, припаркованных в окрестностях - из-за наступившей какофонии Джаред не уловил, что в комнате происходит что-то еще. Что-то странное и по-настоящему страшное.

Свиток закрутился вокруг ножа и стал бешено вращаться как безумный волчок, постепенно растворяясь в воздухе и превращаясь в огненный сгусток. Шар, сияющий слепящим голубым светом. Как дуговая сварка. Дженсен, который лежал с закрытыми глазами, вдруг вздрогнул и протянул обе руки перед собой – прямо к самородной шаровой молнии. Хлопок – и нет его! А шар приближается к Джареду. Ему никуда не скрыться и не спастись, у него под рукой лишь шуршит пустая упаковка от этого … магического письма. Чем поможет конверт, как спасет его от аннигиляции, или что еще случилось с Дженсеном? Закрой глаза и мысленно перенесись в другое место. Иначе… Что произойдет «иначе» Джаред уже понял, когда, прежде, чем сильно зажмуриться и подумать о Берлинском музее, он увидел прямо перед собой пятипалую когтистую лапу и оскаленную пасть – только печаль в зеленых глазах дракона напоминала, что мгновение назад он был Дженсеном Эклзом!

\- Здесь нельзя лежать в простыне! Это музей, а не ночлежка! Вставайте, господин…

  
\- Ничего не понимаю!

Дальнейший разговор полицейского с «туристом не в себе» был скомкан внезапно разразившимся ливнем.  
Джаред закрыл глаза и, поколебавшись, вновь представил себе кухню Дженсена.

***


	16. 16. Белое золото – черная кровь

_**16\. Белое золото – черная кровь** _

Но вместо идеальной дизайнерской кухни в стиле хай-тек его встретило поле боя: видимо, превращение Дженсена в огромного синего дракона стало для него такой же неожиданностью, как и невидимый голос-советчик - для Джареда.

Все вокруг было усеяно осколками посуды и оконных стекол – будто взорвался витраж, а сам виновник разрушений устало вытянулся вдоль изогнутых перил крутой лестницы как гигантская чешуйчатая волна. Если бы не огромная пасть и устрашающие когти, то Дженсен-Дракон вполне мог бы стать воздушным змеем или частью Диснейленда. Но печальный взгляд нефритовых глаз развеивал эту иллюзию – там, внутри, каким-то злым волшебством, черной магией был заключен Дженсен Эклз, копиист и художник, а ныне – «Синий Дракон Бессмертного», как гласила латинская надпись на его ошейнике.

Ошейник был сделан основательно: бледно-зеленые нефритовые прямоугольные пластины со слегка скругленными краями в толстой оправе из белого металла буквально вросли в шею дракона, на каждой из них алела округлая буква владетельной надписи, все это скреплялось треугольной пластиной - гербом с тремя кровавыми каплями. Он был уже знаком и Дженсену, и Джареду по письму, с которого и началась вся эта свистопляска.

С небольшим временным интервалом алые буквы и темно-красные капли начинали легонько светиться – тогда Дженсен- Дракон издавал страдальческий стон низкое ворчание, от которого вибрировало все вокруг, а у Джареда закладывало в ушах, и начинал царапать когтями лестницу. К третьему повтору этого, душераздирающего в прямом смысле, комплекса упражнений лестница начала угрожающе скрипеть.

А ведь светлая полоса в жизни должна была начинаться совсем не так! Джаред был в этом уверен больше, чем в своем имени. И вот этот поворот событий напомнил ему о последнем звонке. Со всем этим как-то связан мистер М, но чтобы попасть наверх и позвонить ему, чтобы убедиться в своей догадке и придумать план действий, необходимо было чудесным образом обойти бодрствующего и очень недовольного дракона. К счастью, хотя бы не огнедышащего.

Чудеса – вот ключевое слово! И Джаред осторожно зажмуривается, мысленно восстанавливает образ спальни Дженсена и себя рядом с телефоном, но тут его ногу сводит судорога боли, и он, чтобы не упасть, хватается за перила и дотрагивается до иссиня-черной чешуи …

**_Ars Metamorphosa:_ **

_…если ритуал нарушается, и трансформация не завершена, то виновник этого или препятствие отдают свою жизненную энергию взамен – для восстановления равновесия, иначе - погибает инициатор ритуала или трансформации. Даже в том случае, если он Бессмертный…_  
***  
Комната перед глазами стала стремительно уменьшаться, а сам Джаред теперь почувствовал, как невидимые руки стали вытягивать его в разные стороны, так, вероятно, себя чувствовали мокрые простыни в руках дюжей прачки, ну, или побеги бамбука после очередного дождя.

**Ты сейчас тоже станешь драконом.**  
 **И это необратимо.**

Джаред попытался проделать фокус с мысленным переносом, представляя и себя, и Дженсена, возле… бюста Нефертити. Но это не сработало. По рукам пробежала мелкая рябь, и пальцы стали увеличиваться просто на глазах и загибаться под собственной тяжестью внутрь, превращаясь в когти.

**Застежка.**  
 **Все дело в ней.**

Дракон-Дженсен тем временем в очередной раз попытался освободиться от ошейника и как раз на миг отвернулся от Джареда, у которого уже были почти драконьи лапы вместо рук.

Застежка зловеще сверкнула кровавым отблеском. И Джаред по наитию, будто следуя неведомому инстинкту, просто поддел когтем застежку, надеясь, что голос - это все-таки не галлюцинация и не последствия отмены лекарства.

Палец-почти коготь попал точно в центральную каплю. Сначала ничего не изменилось. Будто ничего не произошло. А потом стало понятно, что время застыло. Только Джаред удивительным образом остался неподвластен этим чарам. Он не стал терять драгоценное время зря – ведь совершенно непонятно, сколько времени они еще продлятся – и взял самый острый и длинный нож, пальцы еще слушались, хоть и довольно плохо.

Дзынь! Нож сломался – ошейник был выкован не из серебра, для усмирения магического дракона неведомые кузнецы взяли какой-то более прочный белый металл. Что же делать? Мысли заметались как капли воды на раскаленной плите.

 _ **\- Поцелуй! Поцелуй застежку! Чары рассеются,**_ \- тихий голос заговорил с ним одновременно с появлением сильнейшей боли в верхней челюсти.

Но Джаред упрямо решил выполнить задание – хоть это порядком смахивало на фарсовую Спящую красавицу – и, превозмогая болезненную судорогу, он выполнил условие для снятия чар.

К тому моменту сильная боль превратилась в адскую пытку – будто вместо зубов у него стали расти кинжалы, прорываясь обоюдоострыми клинками по живому мясу, поэтому даже возможная перспектива, что план не сработает, а Дженсен в образе дракона его просто растерзает или съест, не казалось такой ужасной.

Самым ужасным в жизни Джареда всегда была неопределенность. И сегодня она закончилась. Закончилась неопределенность обычной жизни, и с тихим звоном исчезла иллюзия, что еще немножко, еще одно задание, и все пойдет, как надо, по плану, задуманному Джаредом Падалеки, не третьими лицами.

Магия ушла, как море из пустыни, оставляя ракушки и старое русло. Дженсена магический отлив буквально выбросил к ногам Джареда. Бледность и закрытые глаза еще больше подчеркнули его зловещее сходство с жертвой кораблекрушения или добычей русалок – не хватало лишь водорослей, да и воды, собственно.

Только разомкнутый нефритовый ошейник, обвивающий теперь руку Дженсена, как варварские наручи, и лестница, испещренная гигантскими царапинами драконьими автографами, напоминали о том, что здесь было еще пять минут назад. Вместе с магией ушла и боль. И зубная, и мышечная - растяжение уже никак не проявляло себя. Зато появились странные ощущения – язык слегка покалывало, как после слишком горячего кофе. Но Джаред не обратил на это внимания, как и на то, что теперь на его указательном пальце красуется антикварный перстень с тем же гербом, что и на исчезнувшей, буквально испарившейся в воздухе вместе с драконьей оболочкой, застежке ошейника. Джареда больше беспокоило состояние Дженсена.

Джаред опустился на колени, чтобы прислушаться к сердцебиению и одновременно попытался распутать нефритовые пластины. Но это оказалось непростым делом. Ошейник скрутился каменным удавом и будто прирос к руке Дженсена. И красные буквы латинской надписи продолжали слабо пульсировать. В такт еле заметному дыханию.

**_\- Кусай! Кусай свою руку до крови! Над ошейником._ **

Джаред уже ничему не удивлялся. Поэтому та легкость, с которой он добыл кровь из своего запястья, его поразила меньше, чем тот факт, что у него, оказывается, есть специальные зубы для этого. Клыки. Но то, что произошло потом, походило скорее на представление «Гудини и Спящая Красавица» – капля крови, темной как дорогое вино или созревший гранат, не только пробудила Дженсена из летаргии, его путы вдруг съежились и, стремительно уменьшаясь, превратились в затейливую цепочку с крохотными подвесками.

\- Я был драконом, кажется. Мне это не понравилось.

\- А я точно стал вампиром.

\- Это все мистер М! – Джаред и Дженсен сделали одинаковый вывод из происходящего.

И тут с грохотом распахнулась входная дверь.

***

**Эпилог**  
 _**Vita brevis - ars longa: Все хотят править миром** _

Дверь грохнула так, что зазвенели все до единой подвески подвески на старинной хрустальной люстре над лестницей – именно так смеются добрые феи в детских фильмах. Но сейчас на пороге стояла совсем не фея, тем более – добрая. Трудно быть добрым, если ты оказываешься в каком-то месте, только лишь потому, что неодолимая сила выдернула тебя из кабинета и привела туда, где ты меньше всего стремился оказаться.

Мистер Махт, безусловно, не рассчитывал, что его магия встретит хоть какое-нибудь препятствие. Он так давно научился выигрывать, что проигрыш или неудача стали для него синонимом молодости или просто глупости. У него не было запасного плана. Зачем победителю план отступления?

И поэтому сейчас, когда он почувствовал на себе в полной мере «магическую отдачу» от нарушенного ритуала, у мистера М не было никакой возможности противостоять. Он мог лишь надеяться на какую-нибудь хитрость или уловку, лазейку, в которую можно проскользнуть, чтобы перевести дух и спустя какое-то время все начать с чистого листа. А пока он мог попробовать сблефовать. Ведь ни Дженсен, ни Джаред не имели ни малейшего представления, зачем их свели вместе.

_Судьба, говорите?_  
 _Пусть смертные глупцы надеются на судьбу, но ни один Бессмертный не смирится, если вдруг что-то пойдет не так._  
 _Разве смиряется острое лезвие с плотью и кровью?_  
 _Разве есть дело песку в пустыне до красоты царских чертогов?_  
 _Только встречный огонь может затушить лесной пожар._  
 _Только истинная вечность утолит голод власти._  
 _И лишь золотая лихорадка неизлечима._

Следом за мистером М вошел, уже знакомый Дженсену, курьер в черной коже, с мотошлемом под рукой и со специальным контейнером для ценностей или картин, как в данном случае.

Крипке всегда соблюдал обещания, данные мистеру М.

\- Распишитесь здесь, пожалуйста.  
И время снова остановилось.  
…  
Время замедлилось настолько, что было совершенно непонятно, что это – чей-то сон или внезапная съемка под водой. Так все здесь происходило тягуче-нереально.

_Именно такой эффект давало «магическое столкновение»: если оба энергетических потока собственной магии или наведенных чар были эквивалентны, то ничего при их встрече не происходило, получались «магические качели», с практически бесконечной амплитудой колебаний; в том случае, когда один из потоков был хотя бы немного сильнее, то «качели» сменялись «кометой»._

_«Магическая комета» была следствием «переноса»: более сильный поток притягивал к себе новый источник энергии и получал новый импульс – он не только добавлял мощи, но и сдвигал поток дальше по временной оси. При этом хроносдвиге для всех, кроме источника, время буквально застывало. Такое состояние могло длиться от пяти минут до нескольких часов. Все зависело от магической мощности. Чем сильнее она была изначально, тем дольше могло оно длиться._

В данном случае источником «кометы» стал мистер М, дождавшийся своего «бога из машины». Он притянул к себе неожиданную помощь от своей же картины. Единственным слабым местом, ахиллесовой пятой «магической кометы», что и привело к их малой популярности и редкости применения, была нестабильность обретенной магии или неустойчивость получаемых чар. В любой момент магия могла вернуться бумерангом к своему источнику, забирая при этом «дань» - энергию у того, кто ее только что получил. Но все это происходило достаточно редко для тех, кто не боится риска и пренебрегает возможными последствиями, поэтому некоторые Бессмертные всегда имели при себе «ракушку Кометы» - для улавливания чужой и аккумулирования собственной магии. Главное – не забывать каждый день утром капать в нее по семь капель своей крови. Иначе, голодная раковина превращалась в настоящую пиявку, которая пила кровь до тех пор, пока не разглаживались все завитки-извилины, превращая ребристую поверхность в гладкую и пружинящую под пальцами, как кожа ската, оболочку. У мистера М, конечно, была ракушка. Особая ракушка. Он получил ее очень давно в подарок. За время долгой службы ее изначально бледно-кремовый цвет превратился в багряный. Мистер М никогда не жалел крови…

_«Перенос» к тому же мог создать ложные воспоминания у тех, у кого забиралась энергия. Все зависело от изначального импульса. И от магической силы «источников». При сильном взаимодействии все прошлое «источников» сгорало, стиралось, аккумулируясь в тех артефактах, которые были задействованы при этом. А сами «источники» в процессе насильственной энергопередачи трансформировались. Иногда довольно причудливым образом._

Вокруг них сгустился воздух, и что-то зашипело как гигантская рассерженная кошка. Дженсен, будто узор гигантского калейдоскопа, закружился и разбился на десяток негативов-позитивов. Потом вся круговерть сократилась до двух профилей, до двух обнаженных фигур, сходящихся и расходящихся арабесками и отражениями. Чтобы в миг слиться воедино и вспыхнуть как сверхновая Звезда!

Джаред думал, что с ним происходит нечто подобное, но вместо этого он почувствовал, как в палец врезается кольцо, оглушая немыслимой болью.  
*  
На картине, заключенной в темную резную раму, возможно, дубовую, сделанную под заказ - императорский дракон в погоне за пылающей жемчужиной над гербом в виде кровоточащего сердца, мы видим Нетрадиционный натюрморт:

\- Темный фон, оттеняющий парчовую скатерть. На ней стоит высокая бело-синяя китайская фарфоровая ваза с драконами.

\- Пышный и праздничный, округлый букет из полосатых бело-розовых махровых тюльпанов буквально взрывается белыми лилиями с кровавой росой внутри.

\- Почти сломанную ветку мирта обвивает золотисто-изумрудная змея с рубиновыми глазками, хвостом она упирается в кольцо с гербом, скорее всего фантастическим – три капли крови.

\- Внизу композиция уравновешивается причудливой багряной ракушкой, перекликающейся с блюдом гранатов - целых, разрезанных, утопающих в золотых монетах…  
***  
 _Где-то на краю Млечного пути загорелась тревожная кнопка: Последний Повелитель Драконов исчез из поля зрения Наблюдателей-Хранителей._

_После долгих и безуспешных поисков подданным принца пришлось прибегнуть к помощи фелинов – лучших Галактических сыщиков._

_В этот раз, словно опровергая свою незавидную славу беспринципных межпланетных стяжателей, в награду они попросили разрешить погостить найденному Повелителю Драконов у них в течение года._

_Только забыли уточнить, что их год равняется сотне земных._

Но это уже совсем другая история.

**Конец 1 книги**


End file.
